Piccadilly Circus
by charley07
Summary: Jude left Tommy and Toronto behind to start over in London. Her new producer, however, is more connected than Jude knows. What happens with the G-Major gang shows up in Jolly Old England for an outrageous birthday party that catches Jude off-guard?
1. Author's Note

I know most of us were quite unhappy with the way the show ended. We invested four years of our lives into the relationship of Jude and Tommy (whether you were a fan of their relationship or not) and were left hanging by the writers. It sucked. With that said, I'm going to write a story that takes place about two weeks after it ended. Before I start it though, I need a lot of feedback because I'm not going to put a lot of effort into something no one really cares about. I also have a couple questions that I need answered** honestly** to know how to direct this thing:

1. As of the last episode, how do you feel about the relationship between Spiederman and Karma? I want to involve him with Nic, as I usually do, but if you guys like him and Karma, I'll try to write that instead. And note that I only said _try._

2. Tell me if you think Sadie and Kwest should be together.

3. What about Jamie and Zeppelin? Should I bring her along on their adventure or pair him with someone new?

I need responses and opinions before I make any solid decisions. Let me know. You're wonderful.


	2. Chapter 1

**So, I'm going to go ahead and post chapter one. I still haven't officially decided what I'll do about Nic and Spiederman or Sadie and Kwest but I'm working on it. This is pretty short but it's mostly just an introduction to the story. Let me know what you think. It's why I like you all so much.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

  
**

"Miss Harrison, welcome to Piccadilly Records," the cheerful receptionist greeted Jude on her first day at her new label in London. "Miss Peterson is waiting for you in her office."

Jude nodded and followed the receptionist's nod to the large office doors at the back of the studio. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in!" a strong female voice called from inside. "It's open."

Jude ran a hand through her cropped blonde hair and pushed back the door to reveal a large, minimally decorated office. Liza Peterson, the owner of Piccadilly Records, was seated at her desk with her phone at her ear and her BlackBerry in her hand. "Sit," she demanded of Jude. "I'll be done in a minute."

While Liza yelled at someone on the phone, Jude looked around. The office was practically bare, save for a few platinum albums on the walls of some of Piccadilly's most decorated artists.

"Jude, welcome to Piccadilly," Liza smiled brightly when she ended her phone call. "Sorry about that; I'm redecorating my house and the designer wanted to do a French motif in my living room. Hello?! I'm British."

"Well, thank you so much for having me," Jude gushed. "I'm so excited to get to work. I have tons of songs I'd love for someone to hear."

"Wonderful," Liza mused as she typed quickly on her Mac. "You'll be working with my wunderkind, Nic Hill. She's fabulous and I think the two of you will get along splendidly. I'm not going to put you straight to work yet but if you'd like to meet her, she's in studio C down the long hallway to the left of my office. I do expect you here first thing Monday so you two can get to work."

"Right," Jude breathed. "Thanks again."

Nic was just finishing up some last minute work on a new Arctic Monkeys song when the studio door slid open and Jude appeared. The poor girl looked like a deer in headlights.

"Don't worry," Nic advised, "you get used to the minimalism. Liza doesn't like too many distractions for her artists."

"You're not British," Jude noticed right away.

"Nope," Nic shook her head. "I'm actually from the same country as you, though I mostly grew up in Vancouver. My family was a bit chaotic and as the youngest, my grandparents thought it best I live with them."

Jude sat down next to Nic at the soundboard. "I can understand leaving behind everything you know and love."

"Yeah, well, I loved very little about my life pre-Vancouver. My mom was always sick, my dad died when I was young, and my brother was about as selfish as he could possibly be," Nic explained cautiously. "But, we're not here to talk about me. Jude Harrison, you have quite the musical background." She looked over her notes on Jude, though she'd memorized them long ago. "You worked with Tom Quincy and Kwest at G-Major. I don't know much about Kwest but I have a feeling every girl who was a teenager during the Millennium knows of Little Tommy Q."

"Yeah, could we not talk about him just yet?" Jude requested softly. "It's rough."

"Oh?" Nic murmured. "Volatile work relationship?"

Jude stared at her new producer. "You don't read too many tabloids, do you?"

"Not if I can help it," Nic smirked. "Why?"

"Tommy and I were in a relationship," Jude reported. "He actually proposed to me and offered to come to London but I ended things just before I left. I love him but I needed to do things on my own for a while without having him there to fall back on; I'm only nineteen, after all. I'm just not sure I made the right decision." She cleared her throat. "If you'll excuse me, I need to find a bathroom real quick."

Once Jude was gone, Nic picked up her iPhone from the board and hit '3' on her speed-dial.

"Hello?" the guy answered.

"I don't think I can do this," Nic muttered. "This poor girl is still heartbroken. She won't even talk much about her previous records because of you."

Tommy sighed on his end. "What do you want me to do, Nic? She wouldn't let me come with her and I wasn't selfish enough to keep her from going. I'm not exactly faring too well over it either."

"Yeah, well, I'm not required to get Grammy-winning music out of you," Nic snapped. "I hope you don't expect me to go along with this charade too long."

"Just until I think I've given her enough time without me," he assured her. "No more than a month."

"A month?!" Nic cried. "I'm terrible with secrets and that's practically a lifetime for a big mouth like me."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Oh, stop. I have to go but I'll talk to you soon."

Nic hung up and made a face at her phone just as Jude re-joined her.

"Boy trouble?" Jude guessed. "I know that face well."

"Something like that," Nic grumbled. "It was my brother."


	3. Chapter 2

**I know, I know, you all hate me. I'm sorry. I'm still working out plots in my head for this story and I don't want to just write crap for you to read for the sake of updating. With that said, postings might be few and far between. I would like this story to be good but I have to work on it harder than some I've written in the past. I'm still trying to decide what I want to do in regards to Sadie and Kwest, as well as the Nic/Spiederman/Karma triangle. Please, stick with me. I may not update every week but it will happen, I promise. Just have a little faith.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. I also don't own _Twilight_, but I do own midnight tickets to _Eclipse.

* * *

_  
**

"Who was on the phone?" Kwest wondered as he made his way back into studio one.

"That would be the Princess Nic," Tommy sighed. "She's planning her twenty-second-birthday party and would like me to be in attendance. Wanna go?"

"Hell, yeah," Kwest agreed. "Cause if there's one thing I know, it's that there ain't no party like a Nic Quincy party-,"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Cause a Nic Quincy party don't stop. God, I still hate her for coming up with that stupid little mantra when she turned eighteen."

"Well, it's the truth," Kwest shrugged as he sat down. "She still in England?"

"Yeah," Tommy confirmed. "She's working with a label over there now."

Kwest stared at his best friend. "Please, _please_ tell me it's not Piccadilly?"

"You know, I think it is," Tommy murmured, messing with a few of the controls on the soundboard.

"Damn it, Tom," Kwest cursed. "You are really something else. You couldn't handle Jude leaving you for London so you've got your sister producing her now?"

"I didn't do anything!" Tommy cried. "Nic called just after Jude told me about her offer and said Liza Peterson wanted her to work with Jude. Nic wanted to know how I felt about it and since I had a gut feeling things would end up this way, I said it would be a good idea."

"So you're still keeping tabs on her?" Kwest accused. "You've gotta let her grow up on her own. That was part of the reason she went solo. She was tired of always relying on you. The girl is nineteen, Tom."

"Stop patronizing me, Kwest," Tommy recommended. "I'm having a hard time with this and I'm dealing with it the best I can."

Before Kwest could say anything else, the door slid open again and Karma stuck her head in. "Are we going to record sometime today? I have other things to do."

"Ten minutes," Tommy sighed. "Give me ten minutes, Karma."

"I still don't understand how Spiederman stays married to her," Kwest muttered once she was gone. "She makes me crazy."

"At least he was smart enough to leave G-Major when he had the chance," Tommy said. "Though I'm not sure I would've done it for Nana's Basement Records."

Kwest chuckled. "I'll give them credit for stealing Spiederman away."

"I guess," Tommy shrugged. "Darius is still pretty pissed off about that."

"Let's not talk about Darius," Kwest requested. "I still don't really understand what's going on with him and Sadie."

Tommy glanced at his best friend. "I take it you two still aren't really speaking?"

"No," Kwest shook his head. "And I also don't want to talk about it."

"Right," Tommy breathed. "Well, I guess we can go ahead and get Karma in here."

* * *

"So are you and your brother close now?" Jude wondered as she and Nic continued lounging in the studio. "I saw the face but at least you spoke to him."

"My brother and I have a strange relationship," Nic answered honestly. "He sometimes likes to think I'm still a little kid he can boss around but I'm not. I'm twenty-one and I don't need him telling me what to do."

Jude nodded. "He sounds like my sister. I love Sadie but she tends to think she has a better idea of what's right for me than I do. What's his name?"

Nic was caught off-guard. She'd never expected Jude to be so interested in just hearing about her brother. She discreetly looked around and saw her copy of _Twilight_ hanging out of her messenger bag on the floor. "Edward. Well, Eddie to me but Edward to most. He says it's more grown-up."

"I see," Jude murmured, sensing something was off. "Well, I'm excited to start working with you on Monday. I've never had a female producer and I imagine you'll bring a whole new perspective to my music."

"Jude, I'm going to be very honest here because I think you deserve that," Nic told her. "I don't know what things were like for you at G-Major but I'm probably going to be very different than Kwest or Tom Quincy. I'm sure they were all about the business and strict about recording but I don't work that way because I find that it's very stifling for the creative mind. With that said, however, you will have to get used to randomly singing in public."

"I'm sorry?" Jude said. "What do you mean?"

"I think of recording at Piccadilly to be like school," Nic explained. "We record in the studio and if you have good attendance, you're rewarded."

Jude smiled. "And how does that work?"

"When you're here and doing your job and have been working hard, we take trips around London," Nic reported. "You'll learn that people-watching can be very inspiring. Artists find creativity in the most bizarre ways and that can often lead to very promising songs. You know the song 'Fluorescent Adolescent' by the Arctic Monkeys?"

"I love that song," Jude confirmed.

"Alex Turner wrote it during a word game while on vacation with his former girlfriend," Nic told her. "In my personal opinion, that girlfriend upgraded by moving on to Matt Followill of the Kings of Leon but that's just me; I have a serious crush on Jared. But that song was a huge hit for them and it wasn't written during an intense session with the whole band; it just happened."

Jude eyed her. "What does this have to do with singing in public?"

"There will be times where we'll find ourselves in situations where a certain song will be appropriate," Nic grinned. "If I say sing, you say 'how loud?' Releasing inhibitions in a crowd helps the creative process because it lets out any nerves you have. I know, you've been doing this for years but I promise there is a method to my madness."

"I suppose I have to take your word for it," Jude muttered.

Nic smirked. "You learn quickly."

* * *

"I miss Jude," Spiederman sighed as he sat around 620 with Wally and Kyle. "She's only been gone for a couple days but I miss her."

Kyle shrugged. "What can we do? She lives in London and you're recording a new album with NBR. It's not like she's a car ride away anymore."

"We should visit her," Spiederman said. "I'm sure she could use some friendly faces."

"Dude, let her breathe over there," Wally advised. "She went alone to be independent. If you go over there now, I'm gonna start calling you Quincy Junior. Besides, I doubt your wife would be too fond of you rushing off to London to see your female best friend."

"All Karma even cares about right now is her album," Spiederman mumbled. "It's like she barely knows I exist anymore."

"I still think you might be slow dancing in a burning room," Kyle muttered.

Spiederman glared at him. "Thank you, John Mayer. She just gets really stressed about her music because she wants it to be good. I don't blame her for that. I just wish she could find a balance of some sort."

"In the time you've known her, if you haven't discovered that Karma is all about herself, you're an idiot," Wally said. "Do you not remember the whole reality show debacle? She went crazy."

"We were used as puppets for the network," Spiederman defended. "Karma didn't know what was going on."

Before Kyle or Wally could respond, Spiederman's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered without glancing at the screen.

"Miss me?" Jude asked.

"Dude!" Spiederman cried. "We were just talking about how weird it is that you're across an ocean now."

Jude grinned. "Imagine being alone on my side."

"How's the new label?" Kyle wanted to know as Spiederman put the call on speakerphone.

"Different," she replied. "The décor is very minimal but Nic says that's because they're all about few distractions here."

"Who's this Nic?" Wally asked. "Is he your new producer?"

"_She _is," Jude corrected. "And she grew up in Vancouver. She's really cool. I think it'll be really awesome working with another girl."

Spiederman frowned. "What about a new band?"

"Nothing yet," Jude assured them. "We're gonna lay down some vocals next week before we start tryouts."

"Is she hot?" Kyle demanded.

Jude looked out to the lobby where Nic was talking with George, another producer. "Actually, she's beautiful. She has dark hair, green eyes, and dresses how I wish I could."

"Well?" Spiederman teased. "Stop describing her cause Kyle is getting excited."

"God, you guys would love London," Jude gushed. "You need to plan a trip here soon."

"Okay," Spiederman agreed quickly. "How's next week? Jamie's nana has to go to Quebec for some family thing so he's not allowed to have us record."

"Isn't your wife in the middle of recording an album?" Jude remembered. "I doubt she'd be able to just up and leave in the middle of it."

Spiederman shrugged. "We're not attached at the hip so she can stay here."

"She'll love that," Wally whispered. "Well, I'm down. I just sit around, sometimes work at the record store, and don't start recording for a couple weeks."

"Well, awesome," Jude replied. "I'm not sure how much time I'll have to show you around but you can take tours."

"Sounds good," Spiederman said. "We'll start planning and talk to you soon, dude."

* * *

"What do you want?" Nic demanded as she answered a phone call from Tommy while she watched Jude talk to her old band.

"I'm just letting you know that me and Kwest are coming there for your party," he explained. "You said you wanted me to let you know when I knew for sure."

Nic sighed. "Fine. Is it just you and Kwest?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

"I'm not going to let you see her," Nic informed him. "Way too soon."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "That's not for you to decide, Nicola. The relationship Jude and I have is strictly between the two of us."

"What relationship?" she cried. "She dumped your ass and hopped the next flight to London town. You think that if she sees you, she'll fall back into your arms but I don't think that's going to happen. Tommy, Jude is nineteen-years-old. Give her some room to breathe, would you? I get it, you're twenty-six and don't care to sleep around like you did when you were my age or even her age but that doesn't mean she's going to give up her life to be with you just yet." She paused. "I'm not saying she won't sometime in the future. I just think you're a little pushy."

"Wow," Tommy breathed. "Who died and made you Queen of Advice? Nic, butt the fuck out, okay?"

Nic frowned. "You're just heading for more destruction, Tom. You're the only real family I've got and I don't want you wasting your life away, pressuring a girl younger than me to be in a committed relationship so soon."

"I'm done with this conversation," he declared, hanging up and tossing his phone onto the soundboard.

"Yeah, can we get back to me?" Karma demanded from the recording booth. "I can't sell millions of albums if I'm not recording them."

"I'm not sure you could sell millions of albums if you were giving them away," Tommy muttered under his breath. "Okay, Karma. 'Trophy Wife,' let's hear it."

* * *

Jude finished her call with SME and made her way back to Nic. "So, I think my old band is coming to visit next week."

"What?" Nic asked cautiously. "Do you think that's wise? We're only just beginning here."

"I promise it won't interfere," Jude assured her. "They miss me and I miss them and they'll have plenty to do while I'm working. Besides, I think you'll like them."

Nic raised an eyebrow, thinking of all the ways the following week could go wrong. What were the chances of the Spiederman Mind Explosion coming at the same time as Kwest and Tommy? "Well, all right. But they can only come if you promise I can meet Spiederman."

"He's married," Jude reminded her.

Nic smirked. "For now."


	4. Chapter 3

**It's been a while. No long note here.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

  
**

"Nic, Leo is here and demands to speak with you," Veronica, the weekly office manager at Piccadilly, told Nic on Tuesday afternoon. "Can I send him in?"

"I suppose," Nic sighed, leaning back in her chair. "Not like I'm working here or anything."

"Leo?" Jude repeated once Veronica left. "As in, Leo James, the pop star?"

Nic nodded. "He's like my child. If I'm not giving him constant attention, he acts out so I have to placate him as much as possible if I want him to continue to make music, aka make me a lot of money."

The door slid open once more and Leo appeared wearing dark jeans, a white button-up, and silver-framed aviator sunglasses.

"Leonardo James, this is Jude Harrison," Nic introduced them. "Jude, this is Leo."

Leo held out a hand. "Charmed, I'm sure. Nic, when are we going to start working on my album? When I jumped ship at Sony to come here, Liza Peterson promised I'd be given top priority but I'm feeling very insignificant."

"Leo, your last album came out a month and a half ago," Nic reminded him. "Take a breather, would you? You're not my only artist."

"I should be!" he snapped. He glanced at Jude momentarily. "No offense."

"None taken," Jude assured him, thinking this guy sounded an awful lot like a male Karma.

Nic frowned. "Leo, take some time off. Go on vacation or visit your family. I know you haven't seen them in like, six months."

"And I don't care to," Leo replied, settling onto the couch in the room. "All they're concerned about these days are the twins."

"Well, they're babies," Nic stated. "They need constant attention, much like you. I think that's a trait that runs in the family."

Leo made a face. "I don't need constant attention; I just like to have it. And especially from you, Nicola. One of these days, you'll be begging for me to take you out."

"Doubtful," Nic scoffed. "You're too pretty and too high-maintenance for my taste."

"Hey, you're from G-Major," Leo realized, turning his attention back to Jude. "Do you know Karma? She's fantastic."

"Um, I know her," Jude confirmed. "She's married to one of my best friends."

"I'd love to work with her," Leo went on.

Jude couldn't help but laugh a little. "Well, you're Leo James and Karma loves nothing more than a huge name so I'm sure if you wanted to set something up, it could happen."

"Could you make some calls?" he asked. "I would owe you so big."

"Uh, okay?" Jude shrugged. "I'll see what I can do."

Leo smiled and Jude understood why millions of girls around the world loved him. He was very chiseled and well-defined, with almost black hair and a killer half-smile.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" he wondered. "A few friends and I are going out to dinner if you ladies would like to join us."

Nic shook her head. "I'm having drinks with the Monkeys cause I owe them about fifteen rain checks and Alexa is in town with them so I can't get out of it."

"Alexa Chung?" Leo squealed. "That bitch didn't tell me she was in town. Can I come?"

"I don't know, Lee," Nic muttered. "Last time you came out with us, you got into a fight with Jamie and we were thrown out of that bar on Peabody that we liked."

"I'm gonna pass on going out," Jude added. "I'm still adjusting to time changes and my apartment."

"Flat," Leo corrected teasingly. "Fine, whatever. I'll just keep my dinner plans."

* * *

"Our flight for London is Friday morning at nine-thirty," Tommy told Kwest when he found the engineer in the G-Major lobby Wednesday afternoon. "I'll pick you up at eight."

Kwest nodded but didn't look up from his sandwich. "Sounds good."

"London?" Sadie repeated, looking up from reception. "You're going to London?"

"Yes," Tommy nodded, flipping through the day's newspaper. "My sister lives there and we're going for her birthday."

Sadie raised an eyebrow. "Just for her birthday? It has nothing to do with a certain sister of mine who just happens to record there now?"

"Nope," Tommy replied. "I don't see Nic as often as I'd like so I visit when I can."

"Well, can I come?" Sadie requested. "I could visit Jude while you guys hang out with her sister."

Kwest eyed Tommy. "How would your boyfriend feel about that?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, Kwest," she rolled her eyes. "There's nothing going on with me and Darius. But if there was, it's none of your business."

"Sadie, I'm not telling Jude we're coming because I don't plan to see her," Tommy lied. "I don't even want her to know I'm there so I don't think you coming along is a good idea."

Sadie held up a hand. "Wait, did you say your sister's name is Nic? Funny, because Jude's new _female_ producer's name is Nic, which I doubt is a popular name for girls." She shook her head. "You are off your rocker, Tom Quincy. I can't believe you have your baby sister babysitting my baby sister!"

"I don't," he shook his head. "It was purely coincidence that Jude ended up at Piccadilly and that my sister is her producer. Nic's been there for four years so it's not like I put her there on purpose."

"Unbelievable," Sadie muttered, picking up the phone. "I have to warn Jude."

Kwest hurried over from the couch and took the phone out of his ex's hand. "Oh, no, you don't. For once in your life, butt out, Sadie. This is a situation Jude and Tommy need to work out. You aren't needed."

Sadie glared at him. "You can't tell me what to do, Kwest."

"No, but I can tell you all that you need to get back to work!" Darius barked from the doors of his office. "This is a place of business, not cocktail hour."

Kwest rolled his eyes as he followed Tommy back to their studio.

* * *

Jude unlocked the door to her apartment later that afternoon and stepped inside. Most of her boxes were piled in corners and she'd been sleeping on the couch in her living room to avoid settling into her new place all alone. These were the moments when she regretted her decision to come to London by herself. If Tommy were with her, she'd have her rock to rely on. Now, all she had was herself.

"Hey, Sades," Jude smiled when her sister called her an hour later. "How's G?"

"G is good," Sadie replied. "So I was talking to Spiederman just a little bit ago on the phone and he said that they're coming to visit next week and I have some vacation time so I was thinking of coming along, as well. Would that be all right?"

Jude made a face. "Are you coming to visit or coming to check up on me?"

"Both," Sadie said honestly. "You're my baby sister and I have to make sure you're all right. I mean, you're living across the ocean by yourself and it's not like I can hop in my car and drive over to see how you're doing."

"I'm doing fine," Jude assured her. "I met with my producer today and she's super cool. Her name is Nic Hill and she's worked with bands that range from the Arctic Monkeys to U2 to Florence + the Machine. I think I'm going to make incredible music here; I can just feel it."

Sadie eyed Tommy as he at lunch with Kwest and Marco, a newer producer to the label. "So you liked her? That's good."

"Yeah," Jude murmured. "She invited me out for drinks tonight with her and Alexa Chung. Alexa Chung, Sades! That's crazy, right?"

"Ask her if she'll donate her collection of Chanel clogs to me," Sadie joked.

"I'll be sure to do just that," Jude deadpanned. "I'm sure she's just dying to give away her priceless shoe collection."

Sadie laughed. "I suppose you're right. Well, tell her just one pair would suffice." She paused. "Have you heard from him at all?"

"He sent me an impersonal email when I first got here," Jude reported, "but that's it. I think he's trying to give me my space and that's really all I can ask for right now."

"Uh-huh," Sadie mused. "I suppose that's good. You need time away from him."

"So I thought," Jude mumbled. "I'm just not so sure that's true anymore."

* * *

Spiederman looked up from the latest issue of _Rolling Stone_ that night to see Karma storming into their apartment.

"Hi, babe," he greeted her, tossing the magazine aside. "How was your day?"

"Horrible!" she yelled angrily. "Tommy and Kwest barely spent any time with me today and Darius is threatening to pull my tour if my album isn't finished. Well how can I finish my album if my producers ignore me?"

Spiederman frowned. "Have you talked to them?"

"Really?" she scoffed as she removed her jacket. "Do you honestly think I've just sat around waiting for them? Of course I've voiced my concerns but since I'm not their precious Jude, I don't matter so much."

"Don't drag Jude into this," he told her. "She's thousands of miles away now so you can't blame her for what Tommy and Kwest are doing. Talk to Darius."

Karma rolled her eyes. "Oh, surprise, you're defending Jude. Are you ever going to commit to this relationship, Spiederman?"

"Stop!" he cried, standing up to face off with her. "You're being crazy again. For the last couple of weeks, you've barely noticed I even exist. It's all about you, as always, and I'm sick of it. I'm leaving Friday morning with Sadie, Kyle, and Wally for London. We're going to see Jude."

"You most certainly are not!" Karma denied. "Don't think for one second that you're leaving the country right now."

"Watch me," he snapped, heading down the hallway to their bedroom. "Maybe I'll meet a nice girl over there who will inspire me to give you exactly what you've probably always wanted- a divorce to throw out into the media for a little attention."

"You're an asshole!" she called after him as he slammed the door.

* * *

"Alexa, this is Jude Harrison," Nic introduced later that night as the three girls sat at the bar in Foundry later that night. "Jude, this is the always chic and always cheeky Alexa Chung."

The former MTV host and London girl-about-town held out her hand. "It's a pleasure, Jude. I loved your last two albums."

"Thanks," Jude beamed. "I'm a huge fan of your boyfriend's band."

"I'll be sure to tell him," Alexa stated. "He wanted to come tonight but Nic said it had to be all girls."

"Well you wouldn't let me invite Leo," Nic shot back.

"Ugh!" Alexa grumbled. "I love him but he's so dramatic all the time. Sometimes I like just sitting at a dark bar with friends and he needs constant attention. It doesn't help that you're always giving it to him."

Nic shrugged. "Leonardo is my child; I can't help coddling him. He makes me a lot of fucking money."

"I met him today," Jude spoke up. "He was a little over-the-top but I expected him to be more stuck-up than he really is."

Alexa just smirked. "So, Jude, having known Nicola here for several hours, have you heard of her tumultuous relationship with her brother dear?"

Nic caught Alexa's eye and subtly shook her head. "Yeah, she heard the tail end of a conversation I had with Eddie this afternoon."

"Eddie?" Alexa repeated in confusion before realization struck. "Oh, right. I forget she doesn't call him Edward like us civilized beings."

"If anyone understands sibling rivalry, it's me," Jude said. "My sister and I have fought for most of our lives."

Alexa raised an eyebrow. "Nic and _Eddie_ have a very interesting dynamic to their relationship. Maybe you'll meet him one day to see it firsthand."

Jude sensed that something else was going on but it was her first night out with London friends and she wasn't about to press it. She raised her glass of wine. "Here's to new friends."

"New friends," Alexa and Nic agreed as the three of them clinking their drinks together.


	5. Chapter 4

"I still don't think it's smart that we're taking a week off," Jamie muttered as he walked through Heathrow Airport late the following Monday night.

"Well you're already here, Andrews, so stop complaining," Wally advised, stifling a yawn. "Does anyone know where we're going?"

Sadie looked at her watch. "Jude said she'd meet us right here."

Before anyone could respond, a pretty brunette in a leather jacket and cashmere scarf approached them. "You're the G-Major gang, right?"

"Yes," Sadie answered cautiously. "Who are you?"

"Nic Hill," Nic replied. "I'm Jude's producer. She's still at the studio with one of the engineers so I volunteered to pick you up and take you to her apartment before heading to your hotel."

Kyle stepped forward quickly. "I'm Kyle Bateman."

Nic smirked. "Nice to meet you, Kyle, but I already know your name. In fact, I know all of your names so let's just skip the rest of the introductions, shall we?"

"She's hot," Wally whispered as they all followed Nic outside to two waiting black SUVs. "Think I've got a shot?"

"Doubt it," Kyle replied sullenly, nodding ahead to where Nic was laughing with Spiederman. "Looks like he wins again."

"Guys, you have a whole week here," Sadie spoke up behind them. "Don't fall in love with the first pretty girl you see. And besides, Spiederman is married so I doubt Nic stands a chance."

Wally scoffed. "Don't hold your breath, Sadie. If things were great with Karma, he definitely wouldn't be here right now."

Sadie raised an eyebrow as she climbed into one of the SUVs with the two boys while Nic, Spiederman, Jamie, and Zeppelin got into the other. "You think things are going south?"

"If you were married to Karma, could you last so long?" Kyle joked. "She's awful."

"It's gotten so bad, her gross factor outweighs how hot she is," Wally added. "I can't be in the same room with her for more than five minutes without getting hives. My doctor is even worried."

Up in the first SUV, Nic looked out the tinted window and saw Tommy and Kwest standing at the end of the pickup lane, loading their luggage into a taxi. She quickly turned away. "So, you all have known Jude a long time?" she asked loudly, gathering everyone's attention.

"My whole life," Jamie confirmed. "She's been my best friend since I was a little kid."

"We met in kindergarten but we weren't really friends until sophomore year of high school," Spiederman replied. "We were kind of enemies until then."

Nic made a face. "Enemies? That's harsh."

"But true," Spiederman shrugged. "We played pranks and argued and fought a lot. Several detentions were received on both ends because of the other. I even got suspended in eighth grade."

"That was your fault," Jamie spoke up. "You set off the fire alarm during a tornado drill and tried to blame Jude."

Spiederman frowned. "Well it would've worked if you hadn't stuck up for her so loyally."

"Before they get all cave man and start fighting, I'm Zeppelin," Zeppelin interrupted. "I only met Jude last year but I like her and I didn't really have anything else going on this week."

"You look familiar," Jamie declared, ending his feud with the guitarist and looking back to Nic. "Who have you worked with again?"

Nic felt her pulse start to race. "Um, the Arctic Monkeys, Leo James, Florence + the Machine, U2, the Kooks. I did a couple singles with Cheryl Tweedy."

"No, that's not it," Jamie shook his head. "I don't know. It's weird."

"I hear that I look like someone familiar all the time but no one can ever place it," Nic lied, hoping to throw him off. She knew her subtle resemblance to Tommy would eventually come out. "Hey, Jude said you all like the Kooks. They're playing at a club in Mayfair tomorrow. I can get you in if you'd like."

Spiederman nodded. "Definitely."

"Thanks for the ride, Nic," Sadie said politely when the SUVs reached Jude's apartment building. "It was nice to meet you."

Everyone else said their goodbyes and made their way inside but the older Harrison sister stalled.

"You forget something?" Nic wondered.

"I know you're Tommy's sister," Sadie said quietly. "And I want to know your angle with my sister."

Nic shook her head in confusion. "My angle? I don't have an angle. Jude's just one of my artists. I don't have contracts with labels like my brother does so I get phone calls from label heads and decide who I like. I agreed to work with Jude because I like her music. It had nothing to do with Tommy. To be honest, I see my brother maybe once a year and we're not fond of each other all that much."

"I don't want to see my sister hurt again," Sadie said sternly. "You're going to have to give me a reason to like you."

"Sadie, I don't need you to like me," Nic shot back. "I'd like it because it would probably make working with Jude easier but I'm not desperate for your adoration. My ego doesn't need it."

Sadie scoffed. "Well aren't you self-righteous?"

"No, I just don't have time to campaign for your approval," Nic replied. "Think what you want about me or my brother but it's not going to bother us." She paused. "Well, it might bother him cause he loves your sister. I really like Jude and I think we're going to make excellent music together, whether your opinion of me is nice or not." And before Sadie could respond, she climbed back into one of the SUVs and left.

"Room service," Spiederman said in a high British accent when he knocked on Jude's door.  
Jude laughed as she opened it. "It's not a hotel, Spied; I'm renting this place." She squealed and threw her arms around all of them at once. "Hi!"

"Nice digs," Wally murmured as he walked around the two-bedroom apartment. "Dude, if you have a guest room and two couches, why are we staying at a hotel?"

"Wallace, you're welcome to sleep on my couch if you'd like," Jude offered.

He grinned. "Good thing, cause we didn't book hotel rooms anyways."

"You didn't?" Jamie scoffed. "You just thought you'd mooch off Jude?"

"She'll probably like having the company," Spiederman answered falling onto the couch. "I imagine sleeping alone in a new place is scary."

Jude just laughed. "I'm really not surprised. If I lived on a bus for three months with these guys, I can handle a week in a two-bedroom apartment. Or, _flat_, as Leo James taught me earlier this week." She looked around. "Where's Sadie?"

"I'm here!" Sadie called out as she walked into the apartment. "I forgot my purse in the SUV and had to run after it." She dropped her bags and hugged her sister tightly. "Oh, this place is so adorable."

"Tell me that again tomorrow after a night of SME staying here," Jude joked.

Kyle propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Maybe we should just move here. You wouldn't have to get a new band."

"On that note, what did you all think of Nic?" Jude wondered. "Totally different from Tommy, right?"

Sadie bit her lip. "She's great, Jude."

"And hot!" Wally yelled over. "But Kyle and I think she likes Spied."

Jude lifted a shoulder. "I think you might be right. She demanded an introduction when I told her you all were coming so I had to make tonight cause she told me this afternoon she might be a little distant this week."

"Really?" Sadie muttered, removing her boots. "Why's that?"

"I don't know," Jude replied. "I know she wants to see the Kooks tomorrow night with everyone but after that, she said she's got all kind of stuff going on outside of the studio."

Sadie frowned. "Interesting."

"So, Jude, how's Piccadilly?" Zeppelin asked.

"It better be great since she chose it over NBR," Jamie grumbled.

"I actually really like it," Jude semi-gushed. "G-Major was all about the glitz and glamour and Darius was always pushing artists into so much but it's so laid-back over here. Liza is really cool and she doesn't micro-manage. The studio is very minimal in its decorations and it's smaller. I feel very at peace there."

"Meaning she doesn't have exes or archenemies running around," Spiederman chuckled.

"Speaking of archenemies, I'm surprised Karma let you come," Jude admitted to her former guitarist. "How'd you swing that?"

He didn't look at her. "I don't think I'll be surprising any of you when I say that I don't think my marriage is so solid."

"Of course it isn't," Zeppelin spoke up out of nowhere. "Who gets successfully married at eighteen these days?"

"Bazinga!" Kyle cried.

Zeppelin flushed. "I don't mean to offend you, Spiederman. I just find it hard to believe that you could be happily married to her when you're nineteen and she's what, twenty-six?"

"Twenty-six?" Jude exclaimed in amusement. "Karma's only like, twenty-two."

"She didn't age well then," Zeppelin whispered.

"Going back to your unstable marriage," Sadie said as she started washing the dishes in Jude's sink, "you're anti-divorce. How is that going to work?"

Spiederman cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I can only take being unhappy for so long, right?"

"Wait!" Jude exclaimed, walking over to sit down next to him. "Spied, are you considering divorce?"

"I'm just more open-minded to the idea than I used to be," he replied. "Can we drop it now?"

After dropping everyone off at Jude's apartment, Nic rode across town to the Four Seasons London where Tommy and Kwest were staying while they were in town for her birthday. She took the elevator up to their two-bedroom suite and knocked on the door.

"Nic Quincy," Kwest grinned when he let her into the room. "How are you, kid?"

She hugged him. "I'm well. I'm excited to be twenty-two actually."

Tommy emerged from his bedroom. "Hello, Nicola."

"Thomas," she smirked, hugging him. "I just met your girl's sister and I have to say, Kwest, I don't know how you can love that dragon lady."

"I take it she mentioned she figured you out?" Tommy assumed. "If she was mean, it's only because she think I'm forcing you to keep tabs on Jude."

"But you aren't!" Nic whined, sitting down in their sitting room. "Me being Jude's producer is really just a perk for you, so long as I answer your phone calls."

"Other than Sadie, what did you think about everyone else?" Kwest wanted to know as he turned on the TV.

"I liked Zeppelin's honesty in the fifteen minutes I spent with her in the car," Nic answered, putting her feet in her brother's lap, knowing it would annoy him. "Jamie came off a little judgmental but so am I so maybe we'll get along. Kyle and Wally seem funny but they rode in the other SUV so I didn't get too much out of them."

Kwest looked at her. "You left out Spiederman."

"Spiederman?" she smiled. "He's adorable."

"Oh, God," Tommy groaned. "You like him, don't you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I hardly know him, Thomas."

"If you wanna talk dragon ladies, you should meet his wife," Kwest chuckled. "Karma is horrible."

Nic smirked. "Her stage name is 'Karma,' so that really says it all. She makes music that would've sold better about ten years ago. Now she's just dated."

Before Tommy or Kwest could say anything, Nic's phone rang, flashing Jude's number.

"Don't say anything about me," Tommy warned.

"Like I would," Nic scoffed, sliding the green arrow to answer. "Hey, Jude." She laughed once. "That's never going to get old."

Jude was momentarily silent before speaking up. "I know your secret."


	6. Chapter 5

**For those of you who guessed that Jude didn't figure out the Quincy siblings just yet, you're right. There wouldn't be much to the story if that happened already. No, I just wanted to throw you for a bit of a loop. Nothing crazy exciting happens in this chapter, just some filler. As always, let me know what you think. I loved all the reviews last chapter; they made me smile.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

  
**

"You know my secret?" Nic repeated, looking back and forth from Tommy to Kwest nervously. "And what secret is that?"

"Well, Jamie and Sadie were going on and on about how you seem so familiar to them so she typed your name into Google," Jude explained slowly, drawing out the suspense. "At first, all that came up was stuff about the people you've produced or you being seen at various music events; eventually, that worked for Jamie because you didn't mention your work with the Codeine Velvet Club earlier and they're one of his favorite bands." She paused to breathe. "That didn't click for Sadie so she kept digging. And then, she found it."

Nic's breath caught in her throat. "What did Sadie find, Jude?"

"Remember how you said you avoid tabloids if you can when we first met?" Jude asked. "It was why you didn't know about my previous relationship."

Nic noticed that Jude couldn't mention Tommy's name. "Spit it out, Harrison."

"You dated Prince Harry!" Jude squealed. "When it comes to celebrity gossip, especially royals, Sadie can find just about anything and she did. She says that's how she knows you; you were photographed with him several times last summer."

"Oh, the Prince Harry thing?" Nic breathed, giving assurance to her brother and Kwest that Jude didn't know the truth. "That was less than nothing. We met at a charity thing and he was on a break from his girlfriend so we hung out for a couple months. The paparazzi just happened to catch us every time we hung out. I don't really even speak to him now other than a friendly text exchange every so often."

"It's still cool," Jude gushed. "You could've been a princess if you'd married him."

"Yeah, right," Nic scoffed. "Even when I was hanging out with him, it was more likely I'd marry Bono than Prince Harry. I'm not British, I'm not of a good family, and I'm less than pristine."

Tommy rolled his eyes at her admission of not being from a good family.

"Really, Jude," Nic went on, "it meant very little to either of us." She let out a long sigh of relief. "Jesus, you really had me going there for a minute."

"I did?" Jude mused. "Is there more I should know about you, Nic Hill?"

Sadie, who'd tuned into the TV like everyone else, looked at her sister cautiously.

"Jude, I'm so open I'm practically a gas station," Nic lied. "Beyond the Prince Harry thing, if you don't know it yet, there's nothing to know."

"All right," Jude sighed. "I just can't believe you kept that to yourself. Sadie will probably berate you when we meet up for the show tomorrow night."

"Looking forward to it," Nic joked. "I'll talk to you later, Jude." She hung up and tossed her phone to the floor. "Dodged a bullet with that one."

"Good thing you had two major secrets you were keeping from her," Kwest teased. "I forgot about your rendezvous with Prince Harry last year."

Nic scoffed. "That's because it wasn't important to either of us. I was a distraction for him and he got me into some cool places."

"Just think, if only you were British and of a good family, you could've taken that 'princess' nickname literally," Tommy smirked.

"Instead I'm Canadian and the only daughter of an alcoholic and a manic depressive," Nic replied.

"At least you got out when you were a kid," Tommy said. "You went to Vancouver with Nan and Pops while I was stuck with Mom."

"Can we not?" Nic requested. "That's all in the past and I really don't want to argue about it now."

Kwest nodded from the chair. "I think that's a good idea; you two are finally getting along."

"Well, if you don't want Jude to hate you, you should let me see her this week," Tommy advised. "Otherwise it'll blow up in your face when she finds out."

"Let us come to the Kooks tomorrow," Kwest jumped in. "We could make up a story about why we're here."

"Or I can say I'm here to see Jude," Tommy went on. "I don't have to add anything about you at all. Sadie's already promised to keep quiet about you being my sister."

Nic considered thoughtfully. "But how would you know to find her in Mayfair?"

"I'll get in touch with Spiederman," Kwest offered. "I still talk to him from time to time. If he's really excited about the show—as I'm sure he'll be—he'll tell me about it."

"I don't know," Nic murmured. "I feel like if you randomly show up, one of them will make the connection. Sadie wasn't exactly fond of me so if you show up, she'll flip, and I'm out."

Tommy made eye contact with her. "Nic, please. I _have _to see her; I'm in love with her."

"If she figures us out, it's on you," she warned. "Liza Peterson will have my head—and my vintage Birkin bag—if I lose Jude Harrison."

"Get Spiederman on the phone," Tommy said to Kwest.

Kwest pulled out his BlackBerry and dialed the guitarist and former G-Major artist.

"Yo?" Spiederman answered from his place on Jude's couch. "What's up, King Kwest?"

Sadie's head shot up. "Kwest is calling you?"

"Uh, obviously," Spiederman said dryly.

"Spied, I heard you're in London?" Kwest asked, trying to get Spiederman's attention back to him.

"I am," Spiederman confirmed. "We all hopped a plane this morning and came to visit Jude."

Kwest took a deep breath. "Listen, man, Tommy and I are in London, too. He's been missing Jude and he's looking to see her."

Spiederman looked at Jude in alarm. "What?"

"Don't say anything to her," Kwest said quickly. "Try to keep your cool."

"Uhh, yeah," Spiederman replied, taking a deep breath. "I can give you that White Stripes bootleg when I get back to Toronto."

"When you're not with Jude, call me back," Kwest told him.

"Sure, man," Spiederman agreed. "I'll call you when I get back to Toronto." He hung up and stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"What was that about?" Jude wondered. "Kwest calls you?"

"He was asking about a White Stripes bootleg from Germany I was telling him about a while back," Spiederman lied smoothly.

Jude nodded. "Oh. How'd he know about you being in London?"

"I might've mentioned it at work," Sadie spoke up, trying to save Spiederman. "I got a little excited about coming."

"Does Tommy know you're here?" Jude wondered quietly.

"Yes," Sadie confirmed. "I think he was a little jealous it was so easy for me to visit you."

The younger Harrison sister just shrugged. "Well, maybe he'll come someday. For now, those of you staying at the hotel should probably go. I have an early day at the studio in the morning and I know Jamie wants to start sight-seeing as soon as possible."

Jamie, Zeppelin, and Sadie all stood up and gathered their things while Jude called them a taxi.

Spiederman cornered Sadie. "You know they're here, don't you?"

"Yes, and I don't agree with it," she whispered. "But Tommy said it's something he and Jude should work out on their own and unfortunately, I do agree with that."

"So now I'm involved in a conspiracy against one of my best friends?" Spiederman realized. "I hate lying to her."

"Well, I don't love it either," Sadie grumbled. "Jude deserves a chance to thrive without Tom present in her life but he doesn't see things that way and I'm afraid that if he gets her alone for even a minute, he'll persuade her to let him stay."

* * *

When Nic got to her loft just before one, she quickly changed into pajamas and checked her answering machine for messages. There was one from Alexa, two from Leo, and one from Darius Mills.

_"Quincy Junior, it's Darius," _his cool voice came through. _"I want to make sure Tom doesn't do anything stupid while he's over there because he's still under contract with me and I have artists here who need him. I know you wouldn't want him on your territory so do whatever it takes to keep him from reuniting with Jude. I'll reward you handsomely."_

"Still a douche, I see," she muttered, deleting the message. She sent a text to Alexa and called Leo, knowing he'd still be awake.

"Evening, Nicola," he answered tiredly. "I was just going to bed. What's up?"

"We're seeing the Kooks tomorrow at Aura," she told him. "You'll have to meet us outside because its Members Only and well, you are not a member, despite your celebrity status; I, however, am so you'll be okay with me."

Leo yawned. "Yeah, all right. So, I spoke to Alexa today and she said you're lying to the Harrison girl about your brother. Why's that?"

"It's none of your business, Leonardo," she reported. "Drop it."

"Like that's going to work," he replied. "Anyways, I looked into Jude's background and easily discovered that your brother not only produced all of her previous albums, but he also dated her. The guy is like, seven years older than her! How can that possibly have worked?"

Nic groaned. "It obviously didn't if she defected to England. He proposed, she accepted, and then reality set in. Jude, at just nineteen, panicked when she realized she'd be giving up a lot of her life if he came with her so she chose music instead of love. I think it's a decision she struggles with occasionally but deep down, she knows it was the right decision right now."

"There's more to this," Leo declared. "I can hear it in your voice."

"Tommy decided he wanted to be here for my birthday this week so he and his longtime best friend, Kwest, flew here today," she went on. "It just so happens that Team Jude from G-Major has chosen this week to visit, as well, and my brother wants to be at the show tomorrow."

Leo laughed. "That's quite a predicament. How will he get inside?"

"I'll figure something out," Nic shrugged. "He's my brother and I want to see him happy but he won't be happy until everything with Jude is resolved. I personally think he needs to give her space but I also understand that he's getting a little older and he wants to settle down and start a family."

"What do you think will happen when Jude figured this all out?" he asked.

Nic sighed. "Well, Tommy and Kwest are going to pretend they're only here so Tommy can see Jude so when they show up at Aura, I'll pretend I'm meeting them for the first time. My brother and I have been so distant in the past that it shouldn't be too hard for us to act like complete strangers. You, though, are a wild card. I know you've met him so you have to be cool. If you can't pretend to not know him at all, say you met at some event or something. Do not involve me."

"Done," Leo agreed. "So, if Team Jude is here, that has to mean Vin Spiederman, right? You love him."

"Oh, stop," Nic blushed. "I just think he's cute and talented. I think that about plenty of people."

"Not true," Leo denied. "You like him and Jared Followill, that's it. You're very difficult to please."

"He's married, Leonardo," she reminded him. "If he and I end up friends, that would be great, but that's as far as it'll go. I won't be a homewrecker."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Oh, fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Nicola."

Nic hung up and went to bed thinking about all the ways this could blow up in her face.

* * *

"Dude, your producer is pretty cool," Spiederman said to Jude as they sat in her kitchen playing cards while Wally and Kyle slept. "I mean, I love the Kooks and she personally knows them."

"She also knows the Arctic Monkeys," Jude added. "Alex Turner is one of her good friends. Bizarre, huh?"

Spiederman set his hand aside. "She's the kind of girl I should've waited for."

"I'm sorry about Karma," Jude apologized softly. "It must be rough."

"I knew what kind of person she was when I agreed to stay married to her," he murmured. "I shouldn't be too surprised."

Jude frowned. "But you made it out of the disastrous reality show pretty strong."

"And then it fell apart," he said. "She wasn't thrilled with me coming here so we didn't even speak the few days before I left. Our apartment has been silent."

"It'll get better," she assured him. "Maybe divorce is the best thing for you."

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"Well, regardless of what happens, tomorrow night will be fun," Jude told him.

Spiederman thought of Tommy showing up and nodded. "It will certainly be a night to remember."


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay. Holidays can be crazy. The first Jude-Tommy interaction happens in this chapter and the next chapter will be back and forth between the two of them meeting up and with what Nic and Spiederman do when they get together. Let me know what you think; it movtivates.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

  
**

"Oh, my God," Sadie gushed as the group stood outside Aura the following night before the show. "That's Leo James."

"I told you he's one of Nic's artists," Jude whispered as Leo approached them. "Hi, Leo."

"Jude," he grinned, kissing her cheeks. "How are you?"

"Well," she replied. "Um, this is my older sister, Sadie."

Leo held out a hand to shake. "Pleasure to meet you, Sadie."

"You, too," Sadie mumbled, shaking his hand. "I'm a big fan."

The three boys joined them then.

"Aren't you the pop star?" Wally asked.

"You'll have to excuse him," Spiederman interrupted. "He managed to find a liquor store that bought his fake ID and he's been drinking since about five-thirty. I'm Vin Spiederman."

Leo lit up. "You're married to Karma, right?"

"I am," Spiederman confirmed cautiously. "What's it to you?"

"She's fantastic," Leo stated. "I'd love to work with her."

"Well, my wife is all about a big name so I'm sure that if you made the call, it would happen," he grumbled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, shall we?" Nic suggested as she linked arms with Leo and Jude and led everyone into the exclusive club. "Evening, Alistair," she added to the beefy security guard who let them inside.

"Wow," Sadie breathed. "Nic, this place is incredible. How do you have a membership here?"

Nic ignored the passive-aggressiveness and shrugged indifferently. "I know people."

"She knows Alexa Chung," Leo clarified. "That's how she got her membership."

"I was a member before I started hanging out with Alexa," Nic scoffed.

Leo smirked. "So sorry. She got her membership because she knows Alex Turner of the Arctic Monkeys who _dates_ Alexa Chung."

"I can have you removed," Nic threatened. "Now, who wants to meet the band?"

While Nic walked towards the stage with SME and Jude, Sadie remained at the table with Jamie, Zeppelin, and Leo.

"You didn't want to meet the Kooks?" the elder Harrison sister asked the small label owner.

"Not in a dark club where they're probably all drunk," he shrugged. "I'm not a big fan of theirs anyways."

Sadie sipped her drink. "Leo, why are you so interested in Karma? There's very little about her that people find endearing."

"She's talented," Leo stated.

Zeppelin failed to stifle her laugh. "I'm sorry but Karma is almost the antithesis of talent. Most of her songs are auto-tuned so much that you can barely tell it's her and she dances like a stripper looking for a day job."

"She'd sell quite well here amongst my fan base," he declared. "Synth-pop is big in the London Underground scene right now."

"Then you can have her," Sadie chuckled. "I don't think there's one person in Toronto who would care at all if she left for England."

Leo looked towards the stage at Spiederman. "What about her husband?"

"Probably not even him," Jamie replied. "They're not exactly the picture of wedded bliss, considering it all started out as a sham."

"A sham?" Leo mused. "How so?"

"Well, G-Major was going down fast so Karma decided she needed to come up with some publicity stunt to stay relevant to the public," Sadie explained. "Pagan Smith said he would marry her and Spiederman for some tabloid to capture and they agreed, thinking it was a hoax."

"Turns out that Pagan—who happens to be my biological father—was actually an ordained minister so they were legally married," Zeppelin went on. "And Spiederman's parents went through a nasty divorce when he was a kid so he didn't want to do that or have it annulled. A year later, here we are."

"She's too self-obsessed for him," Sadie stated. "Spied, though immature and often stupid, is a good guy and Karma either takes advantage of that or takes him for granted. He's getting pretty fed up with her and divorce isn't looking so terrible."

Before Leo could respond, he watched as Nic made her way to the front door and nodded to Alistair to let Tommy and Kwest inside. "Well, I like her music."

"You and about two others," Zeppelin joked.

Jamie laughed as he looked around the bar. "Is that—,"

"Tom Quincy," Sadie finished, storming towards him and Kwest. "What are you doing here? How are you going to explain you two getting in here to Jude?"

"Sadie, despite the fact that I never want to relive my past, I was once Little Tommy Q," Tommy replied. "That still works wonders when I need it to. She doesn't have to know anything about Nic."

"Tommy?" Jude breathed as her gaze settled on her sister and her ex. "What is he doing here?"

"Dude, don't be mad but Kwest called me last night, said they were in town, and Squinty asked if he could see you," Spiederman admitted. "I'm sorry but I didn't know how to tell him no."

"It's two letters, Spiederman," she mumbled. "It's not that hard." She turned to Wally and Kyle. "Has he seen me?"

Kyle made eye contact with Tommy. "Uh, yeah."

"Shit," she whispered. "Is he coming over here?"

"Yeah," Wally confirmed. "Want me to fight him?"

She smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks for the offer but I should probably handle this one myself." With a deep breath, she spun and found Tommy standing directly in front of her. "Hi."

"Hi," he muttered. "I'm sorry for just showing up like this but I had to see you, Jude, to make sure you're doing okay over here by yourself."

"And that's exactly why I came here _by myself_," she told him. "I needed to make sure I'd be okay without you, too, but I don't need you checking in on me." She looked to Kwest. "You should've known better."

"You know what he's like, Harrison," Kwest shrugged. "Once he's got an idea in his head, there's no stopping him."

Jude shook her head. "This is ridiculous, Tommy. How am I ever going to survive on my own if you're constantly right there behind me?"

"I love you, Jude," he murmured, self-conscious about having this discussion in a crowded bar. "Can we go somewhere else to talk about this?"

"No," she decided. "I came here with my new producer to watch the Kooks and that's what I'm going to do." She looked around. "Where did Nic go?"

"I'm here," Nic answered, walking up behind them. "I had to use the restroom."

"Nic Hill, this is Tom Quincy," Jude introduced. "And this is Kwest Taylor. They were my producers at G-Major."

Nic held out a hand to Tommy. "It's nice to meet you but I wasn't aware we were expecting more guests?"

"Surprise attack," Spiederman whispered in her ear. "Prepare for fireworks."

"No, no fireworks," Jude denied. "Tommy and Kwest can find their own table while we go back to ours and enjoy the show." Before anyone else could respond, she walked away from the group with the SME boys trailing behind.

"That went well," Nic teased once they were out of everyone's line of sight. "I think she'll really warm up to the idea of you being here."

"Nic, don't," Tommy warned. "You know I had to do this."

"No, I don't know that," she scoffed. "Shaving your five o'clock shadow and changing your toothbrush every six months are things you _have _to do; coming to see Jude less than two weeks after she left is purely selfish on your part. If you really cared about her at all, you'd have let her go."

"If you really care about me at all, you'll understand why this is important," he shot back. "Kwest, let's go."

"You aren't staying?" she mused. "The Kooks are excellent live."

Tommy shrugged. "I don't care. Kwest is more than welcome to hang out because I'm sure he'll be accepted."

"I'll stay," Kwest decided. "I like hanging out with you, Nic, and I don't get to do it nearly enough."

"This was really cool of you," Spiederman said to Nic later as the band finished up their show with 'Ooh La.' "Jude really needed something awesome to wipe Quincy from her mind."

Nic smiled. "I'm happy to oblige. I'm sorry he showed up though; it seems to have upset her."

"She'll be okay," Spiederman assured her. "Despite that first interaction, Jude will have a hard time staying away from him. She always has."

Nic frowned. "That sounds unhealthy."

"It is," he confirmed as the club started to clear out, "but no one can come between them if they're determined."

"You guys ready?" Jude asked as she joined them. "Nic, I can't believe you won't be around for the rest of the week."

"Well, as it turns out, I've decided to have a big birthday bash for my twenty-second birthday party on Saturday night and I'd like to cordially invite Team Jude," Nic told them. "Liza has graciously offered to host it at her house in Hampstead and its cocktail attire only. I hope you can make it."

Jude nodded. "It sounds amazing so we'll be there. I'm sure Sadie can have things shipped from Toronto for all of them."

"Lovely," Nic beamed, stifling a yawn. "Well, tonight has been a blast but I think I'm gonna say goodbye to the band and call it a night." She waved and disappeared.

Jude noticed a look on Spiederman's face. "Your wife is in trouble."

"Oh, stop," he grumbled as they met with the rest of their group. "Karma and I have enough problems without involving your hot producer."

"You speak so highly of me, Spiederman," Kwest joked. "Oh, you meant her _new_ producer?"

Jude sighed. "Let's just get outta here. I'm tired."

As the group headed down the road to hail cabs, Nic reappeared and grabbed Spiederman. "If you're interested in something fun tomorrow, call me." She handed him a small business card and hurried away.

"Yo, Spied, let's go!" Kyle called over his shoulder. "We got cabs!"

Spiederman jogged to catch up with them. "Sorry."

"What were you doing?" Jude wondered as they climbed into the car.

He fingered the business card in his pocket. "I just got distracted by a potential fight. It was nothing."

"Right," she murmured, knowing it was a lie. "So, I have early recording sessions in the morning but I should be finished by noon. I'm thinking a little sight-seeing? We could do a bus tour of London."

"Sounds good to me," Sadie agreed. "I wanna visit Harrods."

"I think I might pass," Spiederman spoke up. "Today was rough with the time changes so I'll just hang out at your apartment and sleep."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "You're going to miss out on London because you're pissed at your wife."

"No, I'm going to miss out on London because I have to make the biggest decision of my life," Spiederman snapped angrily. "Divorce is the last thing I ever wanted with Karma but at this point, I don't have much of a choice."

"You always have a choice," Jude assured him softly, though everyone could tell she was thinking of something other than Spiederman's marriage. "Regardless of whether or not it's the right choice, you're always going to question it and people are always going to end up hurt."


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, it's been a while. I apologize. I recently found some motivation to write this story so we'll see how long it lasts. I really want to get to the birthday party because that's where all the shit will hit the fan. As for Nic's involvement in Mumford & Sons, you have to remember that this story technically takes place in summer of 2008 so it's before they were popular at all, apart from their local stuff in London. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

Jude woke up the following morning and sat on the window seat in her living room, staring out at the streets of London down below. She knew she was supposed to be getting ready to meet Nic at the studio for a couple hours but there was something peaceful about the quiet of the early morning.

"Yo, Red, what kind of breakfast food you got around here?" Kyle asked as he stumbled into the living room from the guest room he'd claimed as the oldest member of SME.

"Um, there's some cereal in the cupboard over the stove," she yawned, clutching her coffee. "Bowls are in the cupboard next to the fridge and spoons are in the first drawer next to the stove."

Kyle said nothing more as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Spiederman mumbled as he sat up on the couch. "Don't you have a recording session in like, thirty minutes?"

"Yeah," Jude confirmed, "but it's only fifteen minutes away and I'm just going in my pajamas. Liza is a lot less controlling than Darius Mills." She stood up. "I'm gonna brush my teeth and go. When I get back, I'll shower and then we're signed up for a bus tour at one-thirty. We're picking up Sadie, Jamie, and Zeppelin on the way." She looked to her former guitarist. "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

Spiederman shook his head. "No, I'm gonna hang out here."

Once Jude was gone, Kyle sat down in the chair across from Spiederman and shook his head. "You're a liar."

"What are you talking about?" Spiederman demanded.

Kyle reached into the pocket of his pajama pants and help up Nic's card. "I found this in your jacket last night when I was looking for matches."

"Nic gave me a business card," Spiederman shrugged. "So what?"

"So I think you're bailing on us today so you can hang out with her," Kyle stated knowingly. "The two of you were very chatty last night."

Spiederman rolled his eyes. "Dude, don't. Nic's cool but she's Jude's producer and that's it. I'm married, in case you've forgotten."

"I haven't," Kyle replied, standing back up. "Have you?"

* * *

"So what are your plans for the day?" Jude wondered as she and Nic wrapped up at Piccadilly. "I know you said you've got plans but we're taking a bus tour of the city; you should come."

"Thanks, but I think I'm gonna pass," Nic denied. "I know the city pretty well so sitting on a bus with a bunch of tourists—no offense to your friends—doesn't seem like a fun way for me to spend my day."

Jude laughed. "You'll be missing out. I'm sure Kyle and Wally will offer their own commentaries and I'll bet they describe Big Ben in a way you've never heard."

"Spiederman doesn't commentate?" Nic asked as she locked the studio door behind her.

"He's not going," Jude shrugged. "He said he's tired from the traveling and I know he's going through some personal stuff at home."

Nic pulled on her leather jacket. "That sucks. Everyone should see London properly at some point." She sighed. "No, I have meetings all day about new acts I've been following."

"Anyone good?" Jude wanted to know.

"There's a band I've been hearing about from West London called Mumford & Sons that I'm checking out tomorrow night," Nic explained. "They do some stuff with Laura Marling so I'm meeting up with her manager today about them."

"Well, have fun," Jude offered. "I guess I'll see you Saturday night at the party?"

Nic nodded. "I can't wait."

* * *

Later, as Nic emerged from the house of folk musician Laura Marling's manager, her phone rang in her pocket, flashing an unknown number.

"Hello?" she answered cautiously.

"Uh, Nic?" Spiederman said. "This is Nic Hill, right?"

Nic smiled. "It is. Is this Spiederman?"

"Yes," he grinned. "I'm just sitting around Jude's apartment and thought I'd take you up on your offer. I'm 'up for something fun,' as you put it."

"Excellent," Nic beamed. "I'm gonna send a cab for you so you won't know where we're meeting up. Be outside in like, five minutes."

* * *

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how intense has your thinking about Quincy been today?" Jamie asked Jude as their bus tour stopped at the London Bridge.

"Probably an eight…teen," Jude smirked. "It's so like him to just show up here, right?"

"Very Quincy-like," Jamie agreed. "Have you heard from him today?"

Jude pulled her BlackBerry from her coat pocket to show it was off. "I'm too scared to check."

Jamie took the phone and turned it on. After a moment, he laughed. "I give the guy a little credit; he called you three times but only left one message."

"I'm not ready to listen to it," she whispered. "Just ignore it for now."

"Done," he nodded, turning the phone back off. "I'm glad you like London, Jude. Part of me was a little worried you'd be overwhelmed being on your own."

She sighed. "I focus on work so that helps to keep me from thinking too much about anything else. I do wish SME would move here because the bands we've heard so far just aren't doing anything for me. And it would be nice to have a manager again."

"Well, if things don't work out here, there will _always_ be a place for you—,"

"Inside my heart," Jude sang jokingly. "No, I know I'm always welcome at NBR. I just needed something different that wasn't in Toronto."

Jamie stood up and led her down the steps to join the rest of the tour group. "I get it, Harrison. I just wish 'different' didn't mean 'London.'"

"Well, maybe someday will be different," Jude murmured.

* * *

Spiederman rode through London in total confusion, having no idea where he was going. When the cab finally stopped at a street corner, he found Nic waiting for him on a bench, looking like she'd come from a fashion shoot in skinny jeans, black motorcycle boots, a flowy ivory top, and leather jacket.

"Where am I?" he asked as she paid the cab driver. "I feel like I've seen this place before, which I know I haven't, but it's weird."

Nic was quiet as she led him down the street and then stopped in front of a white building. "You _have_ seen this place before, but probably only in pictures."

His jaw dropped. "Is that—? That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"You are currently standing in front of 3 Abbey Road, the infamous studio that shares a name with an infamous album," Nic confirmed. "And that," she went on, pointing to a crosswalk in the road, "is even more famous than all of it."

"Oh, my God," Spiederman breathed. "Abbey Road Studios. I could lie down and die right here and be totally content."

"Don't do that," she shook her head. "You haven't even seen inside yet."

Spiederman looked at her. "You can take me inside?"

"Sure," she nodded. "I have that authority. I recorded some stuff with U2 here last year and it's so great. I think you'll really like it."

For almost thirty minutes, Spiederman explored the studio in silence. So many of his favorite bands had recorded here—the Beatles, the Black Keys, the Kooks, Oasis—and now, he was standing in the holy place with a girl who had accessed it like it was her parents' pool house.

"Groovy, huh?" Nic spoke up.

"Why'd you bring me here?" he wondered, sitting down at the piano. "I mean, you barely know me."

Nic shrugged. "I guess because Jude told me you're going through some stuff and I thought you'd like it. She mentioned you're more about the music than Kyle or Wally so I figured you'd most appreciate it." She sat down next to him. "And you just looked so sad last night that I wanted to cheer you up."

"Thanks," he mumbled. "Man, you know, I never thought I'd seriously be considering divorce at twenty."

"Well, I doubt many people go into marriage thinking they'll end up thinking about divorce," Nic stated. "Can I ask why you're considering it or is it too personal?"

He shook his head. "No, it's okay. The whole thing started as a sham anyways so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised."

"A sham?" she repeated. "What do you mean?"

"I married Karma—whose real name is Jennifer—because we all thought G-Major was going under and she wanted a way to stay in the spotlight," he began. "At the time, we were just sleeping together but she was hot and convinced me, saying it would just be a publicity stunt. Turns out Pagan Smith, who married us, was actually an ordained minister and we were legally married. As a kid, I saw my parents go through a nasty divorce so I refused to get one for myself and we agreed that we wanted to be married. From there we got the reality show, which ended up a disaster, but I really thought it brought us closer as a couple. For Karma, however, the show ending meant she would lose a lot of publicity and she hasn't been handling it well. We don't really have much in common, we fight all the time, and she hates Jude and the guys. It's rough."

"I'm sorry," Nic apologized. "I'd offer some advice but I'm usually terrible with relationships and even when I have one that's semi-successful, I don't really have many friends for the guy to hate. Most of the people I spend time with are my artists."

Spiederman nudged her gently. "Well, you and I can be friends."

"Yeah," she breathed, looking at him carefully.

Just as he was leaning in to kiss her, his phone rang. He jumped back and pulled his phone from the pocket of his jacket. "It's Karma." He pressed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Vinnie, I hate that we're fighting so I'm coming to you," Karma declared. "I think that if we can talk things over away from home, it will help us strengthen our marriage."

He turned away from Nic. "I think that's a bad idea."

"Why?" she demanded, suddenly turning cold. "Have you met someone over there?"

"Of course not!" he cried a little too quickly. "I just think you coming here would only take our arguments international. Besides, you think Jude is a problem for us and I'm here to spend time with her. That would only make things worse."

"Too bad," she snapped. "I'm leaving on a flight at four-thirty so be ready for me. I'll call you when I land."

Spiederman ended the call and faced Nic. "My uhh, wife is coming to London."

"Ah," Nic mused, scooting away from him. "Well, that should be interesting."

"To say the least," he nodded, standing up. "This has been really great, Nic, but maybe we should go."

She stood, as well. "Yeah, I should get you back before everyone wonders where you are."

* * *

That night, Jude and Spiederman sat in her room, playing their guitars.

"Karma is coming here," he finally admitted, having kept it from his friends all afternoon. "She called today and said she thinks it's a good idea to talk things out away from home."

Jude stopped playing. "And how do you feel about that?"

"I feel like I could possibly be falling for your producer," he replied. "So Karma coming here is a bit problematic."

"I knew it!" Jude exclaimed. "I _knew_ you would like Nic. Well, if you couldn't tell, she's definitely into you, too." She calmed down. "But you're married, Spied, and your wife is coming here to try and fix your marriage. What are you going to do?" Another pause. "And how have you managed to fall so quickly? You only hung out with Nic last night."

He made a face. "I might've bailed on you all today so I could hang out with her. But before you get upset, she took me to the Abbey Road Studios! It was so incredibly cool of her and there's something about her that's really attractive and it's more than just her super hot face."

Jude sighed. "Well, I suggest you figure things out with the She-Devil before going any further with my producer. Even Karma, though it pains me to say, deserves that."

Spiederman fell back onto the pillows. "I miss high school, when finding one girl was hard enough, let alone two."

"You found me for a while," she reminded him.

"Yeah, and a lot of good I got out of that," he joked, dodging the pillow she threw at him.


	9. Chapter 8

**It's been a while, though not as long as usual. I have the motivation to finish this story. Cliff-hanger at the end. Reviews are happily accepted. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
**

* * *

When Jude woke up the next morning, she wasn't thrilled at the sight of Karma sleeping on her one of her couches while Spiederman and Wally slept at each end of the other. She silently made her way to the kitchen and turned on her coffeemaker while she waited for the others to wake up. Liza had finally given in and told her to take the rest of the week off to spend time with her friends and family before really digging in at Piccadilly.

"Hey," Kyle smirked as he joined her. "Nothing like a little Karma in the morning, huh?"

"I haven't had to deal with her in a few weeks but the sight of her still makes my skin crawl," Jude yawned. "I can't believe she followed him here."

"She's gotten crazier in the short amount of time you've been gone," Kyle explained. "She's feeling attention withdrawal from the show ending and he's doing really well at NBR so she feels like he's going to get more famous without her and she's too selfish for that."

"I just can't believe she came for two and a half days," Jude said. "You all leave Sunday night."

Kyle shrugged. "Like I said, she's crazy."

"Well, Spied told me last night he's developed a thing for Nic—who he was with yesterday—and having Karma here only confuses him," Jude admitted. "I mean, I know he would never cheat or anything crazy like that but if he's so unhappy with her, they should split up."

"Well, it will certainly be interesting to see Karma and Nic interact at the party tomorrow night," Kyle mused.

Before Jude could answer, her cell phone rang, flashing Tommy's number. With a deep breath, she picked up. "Hi."

"Thanks for answering," he murmured. "Look, Jude, I know you weren't thrilled to see me Wednesday night but I've just been worried about you. I know I shouldn't be because you can take care of yourself but it's just who I am."

"I know," she replied, walking back to her bedroom. "But it has to stop, Tommy. We're living on separate continents now."

"You're right," he agreed. "Kwest and I are going back to Toronto on Sunday. In the meantime, do you want to have lunch today? I just want to hear about how things are going at Piccadilly."

Jude was momentarily quiet before responding. "Sure, that would be nice. I'd be lying if I said part of me doesn't miss you, too. There's a restaurant near the studio I've been to a couple of times with Nic that we can meet at. I'll text you the address. How's one sound?"

"Great," he smiled, just happy to spend time with her. "I'll see you then." He ended the call and turned to find Kwest staring at him from the couch. "What?"

"Slippery slope, my friend," Kwest sighed. "You'll go and she'll tell you how great things are here—working with your sister—and you'll end up even more depressed or unhappy or worse, you'll move her and piss her—and your sister—off even more."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Would it just kill you to see me happy? Maybe instead of harassing me about spending time with Jude, you should call Sadie and spend some time with her, huh? And consider yourself lucky, man. The girl you love lives in the same city as you and works at the same place."

"Not for long," Kwest muttered. "My contract with Darius is up in a couple of months and I'm going to work with Jamie and Zeppelin at NBR."

"What?" Tommy asked. "You're leaving G-Major for Andrews' basement?"

Kwest nodded. "They can't pay me much but I'd have more creative control on what I do and I'd work with artists I find. Darius doesn't care about us, Tom; all he's concerned with is how much money he makes off us. And we both know he's a criminal so why should I stay there?"

"Maybe you're right," Tommy murmured, sitting down in the chair across from his friend. "I can't stay at G-Major forever. Darius hates me and it just reminds me of Jude and I'm not happy there anymore."

"You could write," Kwest suggested. "I know you helped Jude with a lot of her songs but you could do it for other artists. You're a great song-writer, Tommy."

"I don't know," Tommy shook his head. "Maybe I shouldn't even work in music for a while. It's been my life for so long that I don't know anything else." He scoffed. "I barely even know my own sister and she's about all I have left."

"So take her to dinner tonight," Kwest said. "Or see a show. Nic likes musicals still, I'm sure."

Just as Tommy was going to agree, his phone rang. "Speak of the she-devil." He slid the arrow across the bottom. "Hey, Nic."

"I've been following this locally popular band for a while now but I've never seen them live so I'm going to a show tonight," she explained quickly. "As much as it pains me to say this, I could really use your input on them so do you and Kwest want to come?"

Tommy covered the mouthpiece to address Kwest. "Do we want to go see a band play tonight with Nic?"

"No, thanks," Kwest denied. "I might take your advice and call Sadie."

"Kwest says he's calling Sadie but I'll go," Tommy agreed. "Who's the band?"

"They're called Mumford & Sons," she answered. "They all used to play with Laura Marling, which is how I heard about them, and then decided to make up their own band. Their recordings are really good and folksy."

"Sounds good," he replied. "Since you were honest about wanting my opinion, I guess I would like yours on something, as well. Do you think that when my contract at G-Major is up in December I should leave the label?"

"Yes," she responded quickly. "Darius Mill is a lying asshole. Tom, he left me a message the other night that said I'm to keep you and Jude as far apart as possible because you're still under contract with him and he can't have you defecting. He's insane."

Tommy laughed. "Yeah, that he definitely is. But what would I do?"

"Anything you want!" she cried. "You deserve to be happy. That doesn't mean you need to move here and force Jude back into a relationship but maybe you should get out of Toronto for a while. You always loved New York. Or you could go visit Nan and Pops for a while in Vancouver."

"Well, I don't know about that," he grumbled. "The last time I saw Pops I was nineteen and he accused me of abandoning you for my selfish tendencies so that's a trip I'm not sure I want to make."

Nic, who was sitting alone in the studio, frowned. "They're our grandparents, Tom, and they love you."

"No, they love _you_," he corrected. "But Nic, I gotta go. I'll call you later so we can meet up." He hung up and looked at Kwest, who was staring again. "Now what?"

"She's gonna be pissed about your lunch date," Kwest warned. "And you know it."

* * *

At Piccadilly, Liza stuck her head in the studio door. "Nic, I just got off the phone with the catering company. We are all set for tomorrow night. It's going to be lovely."

"Thanks," Nic grinned. "It was really great of you to do all this, Liza."

"Well, I think of you as family and I like to take care of family," Liza beamed. "Besides, I'm dying to meet your brother."

Nic made a face. "Yeah, about that. Jude doesn't know Tom is my brother and I don't really want her to."

"Uh-oh," Liza smirked. "Is it because they dated and she'll think you're helping him keep an eye on her?"

"Bingo," Nic confirmed. "I love my brother but I think he's crazy for the way he treats her. She's nineteen-years-old now. When I was nineteen, I was living here on my own and look at me now. I'm a fabulous music producer."

Liza raised an eyebrow. "Modest, too. Look, Nicola, I think you and Jude are going to make great music together; that's why I asked you to be her producer. But I think it will be good for you to clear the air with her, as well. She seems to really enjoy working with you so I'm sure she'd understand."

"And if she's not?" Nic asked.

"Then that Birkin of yours is mine," Liza teased as she walked out.

* * *

At one o'clock Jude made her way into Leon's, a small restaurant near Piccadilly, and found Tommy already at a table outside.

"Hi," she said quietly, sitting down across from him.

"Thanks for coming," he replied. "I can see why you like this place."

She nodded. "Nic said she's been coming here for years so I tagged along one day. It's great."

"Speaking of Nic," Tommy cleared his throat, "what's it like working with her? How different or similar is she to me and Kwest?"

"Not very," Jude chuckled. "Piccadilly is a lot more laid-back than G. Liza doesn't have me under a strict schedule to produce my first album for her. She just wants quality music. But Nic is great. She's smart and honest. If she doesn't like the way something sounds, she tells me straight away. I like that about her."

Tommy tried to smile. "That's good to hear. I'm glad you like it over here."

"Me, too," she nodded. "It was overwhelming when I first got here but Nic has been really helpful and I'm finding my bearings." She saw a look of sadness cross his face. "I miss you though. I'm not going to sit here and pretend like everything is great all the time because there are times where I think about you and wish you would've come. But I had to do this on my own."

"I know," he muttered. "It's just hard for me to hear that."

Jude frowned. "I don't want you to be unhappy, Tommy. You're twenty-six! That's young. You have most of your life ahead of you."

"Well, I think I'm gonna leave G-Major after my contract is up," he declared. "Kwest is defecting to NBR in August but I have til December. After that, who knows?"

"That's great," she smiled. "You should get away from Darius and do things for yourself. You haven't done that in a long time."

"That's true," he sighed. "I don't even remember what it's like to not be under Darius' thumb. For half of my life, I've been one of his products."

"It'll be good for you," she stated. "What would you want to do?"

"No idea," he chuckled. "Maybe do some song-writing or visit my grandparents in Vancouver."

Jude looked up at him. "Oh, they live in Vancouver? Nic lived with her grandparents in Vancouver."

"Yeah?" he said, keeping his cool. "Well, I imagine her grandparents are a lot nicer to her than mine are to me."

"Well, she doesn't talk about it much so I don't know," she shrugged. "Nic is very mysterious. I know she grew up with her grandparents, her dad died when she was a kid, her mom was always sick, and she has a brother named Edward but she calls him Eddie. I think they have a strange relationship though."

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. She sort of clams up when she talks about him. She did mention that he's selfish so I guess that could be it."

"Huh," he muttered. "Well, as long as she helps you, I don't care about where and how she grew up."

Jude smiled. "She's great." She set down her glass of water. "So, after this, do you want to see Piccadilly?"

"I'd love to," he confirmed.

"Good," she grinned. "I'm excited for you to see it."

* * *

Forty minutes later, after a comfortably pleasant lunch, Jude led Tommy a couple blocks to Piccadilly. As they were going inside, her phone rang with a call from her dad so she told him to go on in and she'd meet him in a couple minutes.

Tommy pushed through the doors and was immediately impressed by the records and artists on the white walls.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nic demanded as she hurried out of the studio. "What if Jude stops by and sees you here? You should know better, Thomas."

"Shh!" he warned, pushing her away from the doors. "I'm here with Jude. We had lunch and she wanted me to come see her new studio. Stop being a drama queen, Nicola."

Nic pursed her lips. "You had lunch with her? Goddamn it, Tommy. Do _not_ charm her into thinking you should get back together. I know that's what you're doing and I don't like it. If you really love her, you'll let her do this alone."

"If you love me, you'll understand how I feel about her," he shot back. "I'm your brother. Don't I deserve to be happy?"

"Yes, but so does she," Nic replied quickly. "She's nineteen and you're about all she's known. Give her a chance to grow up without you. If it's meant to be, it'll work out. Stop trying to butt your way back into her life." Before Tommy could respond, Nic looked over his shoulder and found Jude staring at them in total confusion. "Oh, shit."


	10. Chapter 9

**It's amazing how a little criticism can motivate someone. In the last four years, I've written Nic Quincy into roughly eleven stories somehow and I recently received her first critique. I'm not mad or upset; it's actually refreshing. I know she can be a little polarizing with her personality but I've put so much of me into her that I don't think about how others will see her anymore. With all that said, this is officially my last _Instant Star_ story. There isn't really a demographic for them anymore and I just don't have it in me. This chapter finally reveals the real truth about Nic and Tommy to Jude and there will only be a couple more chapters after this one. Reviewers-both good and not so-I really do love all your feedback. It's gotten me this far.**

* * *

"Jude," Tommy said nervously as he turned around. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough," Jude declared. "When were you two going to tell me you knew each other? There's no way in hell two people who just met would speak so heatedly like you were just doing."

Nic instantly realized Jude hadn't heard him admit to being her brother. "Tommy and I met two years ago," she said quickly, thinking on her feet. "When Leo jumped ship at Sony, every label wanted him, big and small, and that included Darius. Tommy and I were at odds over who would be his next producer so even though I'm freelance, I latched on at Piccadilly because I knew Liza would offer Leo the best deal. He spent a good deal of time over here while he and I courted Leo and when I won, Tommy didn't exactly bow out gracefully. We shared words in a hotel lobby and have been pretty competitive ever since."

Jude eyed Tommy. "You never mentioned any of this to me."

"I never thought you'd come to Piccadilly and end up working with Nic," he admitted, trying to stay cool. "I have issues with several producers at other labels; Nic is just one of many."

"Losing Leo was a real blow to his pride and he never forgave me," Nic added. "When you signed with Piccadilly and I was assigned to be your producer, he heard about it through the grapevine and assumed I'd wooed you here to piss him off. I didn't, by the way, but he doesn't believe that."

"Tom Quincy!" Liza boomed as she emerged from her office. "I never thought I'd see the day you waltzed into my studio."

"Liza," he nodded, shaking her hand. "I guess I just figured it was time to get over losing Leo to you guys."

"Right," Liza smirked, instantly in on the ruse. "Though it seems I've gotten quite good at stealing artists from under you and Darius Mills, eh? Jude's doing very well over here. Maybe one of these days you'll join us."

Nic frowned. "Let's hope not."

* * *

Back at Jude's, Spiederman sat on the window seat in the living room while Karma browsed television channels.

"This place is so dreary," she complained. "I can't believe you chose to come here."

"Yeah, we're having a hard time wondering why Spied would _ever_ want to leave home for a week in London," Kyle joked from the kitchen.

She glared at him. "I know what you're saying with that and I don't appreciate it."

Spiederman ignored them and pulled his cell phone from his pocket to text Jamie.

_My wife is here and she's the last person I want to see, _he wrote. _Save me, please._

Moments later, Jamie called.

"Zeppelin and I are going to check out some record stores," he said. "Do you wanna tag along?"

"Yes," Spiederman answered quickly. "I'll pick you guys up at your hotel in a cab as soon as possible." He hung up and turned to his wife. "I'm meeting Jamie and Zeppelin."

"Can I come?" she asked. "I'm tired of being in this hotel. I want to check out Harvey Nichols and Sloane Street."

He frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea. We're just going to check out record store while Wally and Kyle search for the best place to get fish and chips. You should probably shop by yourself. Or you could call Sadie, I guess."

Karma stood up and put her hands on her hips. "I came here to work on our marriage and you're running away at your first opportunity."

"Maybe that should tell you something," Wally whispered.

"Shut up!" she yelled at him. "Vinnie, do you want to salvage our marriage or not?"

Spiederman picked up his jacket and shoved his wallet into his back pocket. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I came here to decide that on my own so you being here is sort of throwing that off. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

"I can't believe you know her and didn't tell me," Jude grumbled as she and Tommy sat in the lobby at Piccadilly. "I feel like an idiot."

"Don't," Tommy shook his head. "I should've told you, I guess. I just thought it was better to pretend we'd never met because my meetings with Nic weren't so pleasant."

Jude sighed. "Well, cat's out of the bag now."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I guess our great day is ruined now, huh?"

"No," she denied. "I was thinking we could make go out to dinner? Maybe something fancy? I haven't had anything like that since I came here."

Tommy thought about his plans with Nic but knew he could cancel; she had almost blown their perfectly-crafted cover after all. "That would be nice. I know the perfect place."

"Great," Jude smiled. "I'm gonna run and talk to Liza for a minute and then we can go."

Once she was gone, Tommy walked to the studio Nic was working in and leaned against the door frame. "Glad to see you still think quickly on your feet."

"Someone has to," she muttered without looking up at him. "This isn't exactly the ideal time for her to hear the truth."

"True," he agreed. "Listen, she wants to go to dinner tonight so I'm gonna have to bail on your little show or whatever. I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Nic replied coolly. "You can go, Tom. I'll find someone else to take with me."

"Ready?" Jude asked as she rejoined them.

"Jude, can I get the number of your friend Jamie?" Nic asked. "He mentioned that he did A&R at G-Major and it might be interesting to get his opinion on this band tonight so I was thinking I'd invite him and Zeppelin."

Jude grinned. "They'd probably love that."

* * *

After Jude and Tommy left, Nic pulled out her phone and called Jamie.

"Hello?" he answered as he, Zeppelin, and Spiederman made their way into a dark record store.

"Hi, Jamie, this is Nic Hill," she told him. "I know this is a bit strange but I know you did A&R at G-Major and I was hoping I could borrow you for the night. I'm checking out a new band that's gaining a lot of popularity around here and I'd love another ear. They're called Mumford & Sons and their recordings are really spectacular. I'd love for Zeppelin to come, too."

Jamie was a bit taken back but intrigued. "Uhh, sure. It would be interesting to check out London bands before they make it big." He covered the mouthpiece. "Zepp, Jude's producer wants to know if we wanna check out a new band with her tonight. You in?"

Spiederman looked up at mention of Nic. "She does?"

"I'd love to," Zeppelin nodded. "The Kooks weren't my favorite but I still get the idea she has good taste in music."

"We're in," Jamie said to Nic. "Should we meet you somewhere?"

"I will pick you up at your hotel at eight-thirty," Nic declared. "Thanks."

Jamie ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket. "That was nice of her."

"Yeah," Zeppelin mused, checking out a Ramones bootleg. "So, Spied, how's it having Karma here?"

"Suffocating," he admitted. "I came here to get away from her, to figure out what I want to do about our marriage, but having her in my ear makes that a little difficult."

"Well, what are you thinking?" Jamie wondered.

"I think I like Nic," Spiederman said quietly. "I know I just met her but sometimes you get a feeling about someone right away and I have that with her. She's funny and beautiful and uncomplicated. She loves music and knows a lot about it. I feel like Karma is just the first girl I ever really loved and I've been clinging to that for far too long at this point."

Zeppelin eyed him. "Look, I like Nic from what I can tell and I've made my opinions about your wife pretty clear but is a girl you've known for a few days enough to get divorced for?"

"I'm twenty!" Spiederman exclaimed. "I don't know what I should be doing about any of this. I feel like a total jackass for agreeing to stay married to her but I did see a different side of her for a while. I'm beginning to think that was just a show."

"I don't know what to tell you," Jamie murmured. "You're in a really rough spot but I literally have no advice."

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day when Jamie Andrews wouldn't have an opinion about something," Spiederman smirked.

"I'm insulted," Jamie scoffed mockingly.

* * *

When Jude got home after her and Tommy's trip to Piccadilly, Sadie was at her apartment with Karma and Spiederman.

"Hey," she greeted them all. "How were your days?"

"I had lunch with Kwest," Sadie spoke up. "It wasn't anything to get all crazy about but it was nice to talk without wanting to kill each other."

Karma rolled her eyes. "I sat here and watched something called _Skins_ all day."

"Jamie, Zepp, and I went browsing for records," Spiederman added. "Nic invited them to hear some band play tonight. She said she wants their opinions as label owners or something."

Jude heard the disappointment in his voice, even if Karma didn't. "Oh, you're not going?"

"No, he's spending time with me," Karma declared. "He doesn't have a choice."

"Okay then," Jude whispered. "Sade, can you come to my room with me?"

Sadie followed Jude to her bedroom and sat down on the chest at the end of the bed. "What's up?"

"So I had lunch with Tommy today," Jude began, "and it was really nice. We talked about what's been going on and he wasn't professing his love or making me feel like shit for coming here. Then we get to Piccadilly and run into Nic."

"Oh, yeah?" Sadie mumbled. "How was that?"

Jude went to her closet. "It turns out, they've met."

"Oh, no," Sadie groaned. "They told you?"

"You knew?" Jude cried.

"I'm sorry!" Sadie apologized quickly. "I overheard Tommy and Kwest talking about it back at G-Major and I couldn't believe he would order his baby sister to watch over you but I agreed to play along because I figured it was something for you two to work out on your own."

Jude stared at Sadie. "What do you mean, 'baby sister?' Nic and Tommy fought over Leo James when he left Sony."

Sadie's hand flew to her mouth. "Damn it."

"She's his sister," Jude realized. "No wonder it was so icy when I saw them. Competing producers wouldn't have that much tension, not two years later." She sat down on her bed. "I should've known. Now that I think about it, their features are almost identical."

"I'm so sorry, Jude," Sadie breathed, taking her sister's hand. "I should've told you, I know, but he managed to convince me that it was between the two of you. And then I saw how much you like Nic and I thought it might be for the best. In her defense, I don't think she agreed to produce you so she could help him keep an eye on you. She told me she thinks you did the right thing by coming here alone."

Jude didn't say anything. Instead she reached for her landline and dialed the one number she knew by heart—Tommy's.

"Hey," he answered happily.

"I'm not going to dinner with you tonight," she told him stoically.

"What?" he asked. "Why not? Is everything okay?"

"No, Tommy, it isn't," she denied. "I really think you should spend some time with Nic."

"Nic?" he repeated. "Jude, that Leo thing is in the past. Why would I want to hang out with her now?"

Jude took a deep breath. "Because she's your goddamn sister, you fucking liar."

_Click. _


	11. Chapter 10

**The party scene. I know this is the last full chapter, which is why it's longer than usual, but now I'm not sure what I want to do. I feel like a short chapter 11 before the epilogue is necessary to tie up loose ends with Jude and Nic and Jude telling her friends and sister goodbye before they head back to Toronto but I don't know. Let me know what you all think; that would be really helpful. Thanks for reading, as always. We're almost at the end and I've appreciated you all for so long.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

"I don't even want to be having this party tonight," Nic grumbled as she walked up the steps of Liza's house with Tommy and Kwest. "I'm pretty sure Liza is about to fire me and I haven't heard a word from Jude. I at least expected some sort of I-hate-you text or something but it has been total silence. I'm paranoid."

"Well, I doubt they'll show up tonight so you probably won't have to worry about it until Monday when she shows up at Piccadilly," Tommy shrugged. "And she'll either bitch you out and move on or request a new producer."

She hit him as they made their way inside. "Don't say that. I love working with Jude and technically, this is all your fault. I wanted to be upfront right away but you begged me to keep my mouth shut. Look what that's gotten me."

"A meeting in my office Monday morning," Liza declared as she descended her grand staircase. "For now, we'll ignore it so I can say happy birthday. You look incredible, Nicola."

"Thanks," Nic beamed, twirling in her skintight Herve Leger dress. "I'm quite proud of this buy, even if I have no one to impress."

"Oh, Jude and her friends are still coming," Liza assured her. "I heard from her this morning. She said that she would be here because it's in my home and she won't disrespect me by not showing up."

Nic sighed. "Then maybe I should just leave."

"I don't think so," Liza denied. "I've called in the best decorators and caterers in the city for this. You're staying. If Jude chooses to confront the two of you, she has absolutely every right to do so."

* * *

"I still can't believe we're going to this," Karma grumbled as she adjusted her inappropriately short red dress in the cab on the way to Liza's. "This producer lied to Jude about being Tommy's sister."

"Jude doesn't want to offend the label owner by not showing up," Wally explained from the front seat. "It's at her house. We're all going as support. This is the first time Jude will see Nic or Tommy since finding out."

Kyle glanced at Spiederman discreetly, knowing the guitarist was contemplating his own encounter with Nic. "I'm partial to Nic so I have to think Tommy put her up to the lying."

"I wouldn't do that just yet," Spiederman muttered. "We've only known Nic a few days; it's hard telling what she's capable of."

Karma rolled her eyes. "You boys just like her cause she's attractive."

When their cab pulled up to the curb in front of Liza's Hampstead home, they climbed out and waited for Jude, Sadie, Jamie, and Zeppelin to join them from the taxi behind them.

"You look miserable," Spiederman said as he and Jude followed the group up the steps. "And that's pretty much I feel."

"Well, I guess I can understand, even though my history with Tommy is a bit more complex than yours with his sister," Jude replied. "God, it's weird to call her that. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that Nic is Tommy's little sister."

He squeezed her hand. "I think you should talk to him—and her—before going postal."

"What about you?" Jude asked as they hung back on the stoop. "Are you going to make any decisions about Karma and talk to Nic yourself?"

He took a deep breath. "I'll talk to Nic but I still don't know what to do about Karma. It's been really rough lately but we had a couple good weeks after the show wrapped."

"Think about what you just said, Spied," she advised. "You had a 'couple good weeks' and that's about it. You can't base a marriage on trying to get back to fourteen good days you had once upon a time." She sighed. "Spied, you need to divorce her. You're not happy and even though I don't really care about her, she isn't either. You should just cut ties now before you're in too deep or she ends up pregnant."

Spiederman smirked. "Well, if she ends up pregnant now, it won't be by me."

"Okay, too much information," Jude laughed, looking up at the massive house. "Ready?"

"If you are," he confirmed, pushing back the door.

* * *

"Oh, God," Nic murmured from her spot in the corner of the living room. "She's here."

Tommy refused to turn around. "How does she look?"

"Good," Nic answered. "A-line dress in a dark gray with black heels; much better than Karma."

"You gonna talk to Spiederman?" Tommy wondered.

Nic rolled her eyes. "He's Jude's best friend so the likelihood of him talking to me is very slim."

"Well, you at least have me tonight," he offered. "It might not be much but it's consistent."

"Considering you're the other persona non grata at the party, I know," Nic mused. "What a shitty way to spend my twenty-second birthday."

* * *

Jude stared at Tommy's back. "I can't believe he has the nerve to just stand over there like he didn't do anything wrong. He lied to me! I mean, I was going to marry him and I had no idea he had a sister, let alone one he would get to babysit me when I came here."

"I'm sure he feels like shit," Jamie said. "And—I say this with a lot of love—you're not always easy to apologize to, Harrison. I imagine you make it especially difficult for Tommy."

"Don't defend him," Jude snapped. "You hate Tom."

"I do," Jamie nodded, "but I know he loves you. It pains me to say so but it's true. Talk to him before you freeze him out forever."

She stared at her longtime friend. "I cannot believe the words coming out of your mouth right now."

"Me either," he chuckled. "And talk to Nic, too. I think she's even less to blame than he is for all this." He nudged her. "And she has great taste in music. That band we saw the other night, before you told me about all the sibling drama, was really incredible. I'm interested to see what she does with them."

"Me, too," Jude grumbled sarcastically. "I think I'm gonna find a drink."

* * *

After an hour of total avoidance, Spiederman resolved to find Nic so he excused himself from talking to Liza Peterson and Kwest and went in search of her.

"If you're looking for Jude's producer, she went upstairs about five minutes ago," Karma told him from her place in the foyer where she was texting on her cell phone. "You've been weird since Jude told us this Nic girl is Tommy's sister and I should've known you'd like her. A beautiful music producer? You might as well have dreamed her up, right?"

He frowned. "It's complicated, Karma. We're still married, remember?"

"Only for as long as _you_ want to be," she pointed out. "If you need to go talk to her, do it. I'm going to enter the lion's den and ask Jude to introduce me to Leo James."

Upstairs in Liza's closet, Nic was trying on shoes when Spiederman found her.

"Hey," he muttered.

She spun quickly and lost her balance in a pair of brown stilettos. "Oh, shit," she cursed as she fell down. "Nice effect you have on me, huh?"

He sat down next to her. "So is your last name really Quincy?"

"Nope," she denied. "That's the name he took when he joined Boyz Attack because our legal name—DuTois—was too hard for teenyboppers. Most people who know us both assume I took Quincy, as well, to establish myself but I never did. My legal name is Nicola Hillary DuTois; Nic Hill is my professional name."

"Well, what's the story then?" he asked quietly. "How did all this drama come up?"

Nic sighed. "About two months ago I got a phone call from Liza, saying she heard through the grapevine that Jude's contract with G-Major was almost up and she was interested in bringing her on at Piccadilly. Liza knew Jude had worked with Tommy so she wanted my opinion on me working with Jude. I said I'd have to discuss it with him because I didn't want to encroach on any producer territory. Unfortunately, I'm a total procrastinator so I didn't talk to Tommy about it until after Liza made her offer to Jude and she accepted. When I spoke to my brother, he said he had a hunch Jude would come alone so he thought it was good that I would be working with her. He never specifically asked me to keep an eye on her but he liked knowing he could call me to see how she was. I knew it would blow up like this but for the first time since I was nine, Tommy confided in me and asked me sincerely to keep our secret to myself for a while so I agreed. It was stupid but I did it and I can't take it back now."

"No, I guess not," he agreed. "Jude's really hurt."

"I know," she whispered. "I don't know that I've ever felt so guilty about anything in my life but she won't take my calls or texts."

He leaned his head against the wall. "I have mixed feelings about all of this. I know I should be angry because she's my best friend and you and Tommy lied to her about something so big but at the same time, I can see why you did it." He paused. "And there's the fact that I like you."

"Don't," she shook her head. "You're married and it's complicated. I mean, your wife is right downstairs. I think it's unfortunate we didn't meet sooner but I don't really think anything can come of this."

"I see," he mused. "Just as well, I guess. We're going back to Toronto tomorrow afternoon. And you're right, my wife _is_ downstairs." He laughed once. "In fact, when I came up here, she was hoping Jude would introduce her to Leo."

"Then I'm sure he's died and gone to heaven," she smiled. "I hope you find happiness, Spied, whether it's with your wife or not."

"You, too," he nodded.

* * *

As the party was wrapping up, Jude decided to find Tommy and Nic to confront them once and for all. She found the siblings in the kitchen, talking with Leo and Alexa Chung.

"Oh, Lex, have you seen Liza's rose garden?" Leo asked suddenly. "Let me show you."

"It's bloody cold outside!" the TV host protested as Leo led her out the back door.

He made a face. "It's about to be a lot colder in that kitchen."

"Jude, before you start, you have to know that I put Nic up to this secret," Tommy began. "Don't ruin your professional relationship with her over it."

"I'm not," Jude denied. "When I go into the studio on Monday, Nic will still be my producer. I'm just not sure she'll still be my friend." She looked back and forth between the siblings. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Nic spoke first. "I was afraid that if you knew that he as my brother, you wouldn't want to work with me and I was really jazzed about working with you. I know that's a shitty excuse but it's the best I got."

"I asked her to keep it from you because I knew Nic would bring out a side of you we've never seen in your music," Tommy added. "My sister is a really talented producer and I knew you'd make a great team. And if I'm being honest, I liked having a contact to ask about you."

"Ask about me or keep tabs on me?" Jude demanded. "Tommy, I love you but I can't constantly feel like you're over my shoulders, watching my every move. I'm young; I have to make mistakes and take care of them myself before I can make any big decisions about my future. I'm not so mad about you telling Nic not to tell me who she is; it's more about the fact that you never mentioned a sister to me in the five years I've known you. I mean, you wanted to marry me and I still feel like I know so little about you. Is it just you two? Are there any other siblings I need to know about?"

"Just us," Nic muttered. "In his defense, Tommy and I haven't always been what you'd call close. Until you came into my life, I could count the number of times I spoke to him a year on one hand."

Jude shook her head. "That doesn't excuse him." She looked at Tommy. "You were ready to commit to me for the rest of our lives. If I had stayed in Toronto, would you have invited her to our wedding? Or if you'd come here with me, would you have told me about her right away?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I'm sure I would've told you she was my sister but that would've been under different circumstances."

"Nic, do you mind giving Tommy and I some privacy?" Jude requested. "I'll see you at the studio on Monday."

Nic stood up and left the kitchen for the living room.

* * *

"Well?" Kwest asked. "Does she hate you?"

"It's hard to tell," Nic murmured. "I think I'm more off the hook than he is."

Sadie looked to the kitchen door. "The conversation they're having is a long time coming. He has to understand that she needs to be on her own but she needs to know how much he really loves her."

Kwest's jaw dropped. "Sadie Harrison, partially siding with Tom Quincy in regards to your sister? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up," Sadie rolled her eyes. "I still think both Quincy siblings suck for lying to her."

"I'm not a Quincy," Nic reported. "That's a stage name he kept, just like I took Hill from my middle name. Our last name is DuTois."

Karma sneered. "I don't like you."

"Oh?" Nic said. "Why is that?"

"Aside from the obvious of you seducing my husband?" Karma scoffed. "Your personality is too much and you involve yourself in things you don't belong in. I mean, how dare you encroach on Jude's Toronto life so quickly? That's ridiculous."

Nic was quiet. "I know I can be abrasive but Jude wanted me to meet her friends; I never forced my way in. And as for Spiederman, neither he nor I ever did anything disrespectful towards you or your marriage. You're really lucky to be married to him, Karma, but you have no idea." She walked to the closet in the foyer and pulled on her coat. "Thank you all so much for coming and I'm sorry for any problems I've caused. I think it's time for me to bow out of this shindig as gracefully as possible. Despite all of this mess with me and Tommy, I hope you enjoyed your time in London." Without another word, Nic disappeared out the front door into the cold night.

* * *

"I still can't understand how you think you can have such a hand in my life when you can't really open up to me about yours," Jude said to Tommy back in the kitchen. "You're twenty-six-years-old and what, afraid of your past? Come on, Tom."

He looked down at his hands. "I'm not proud of who I was. I abandoned my family when they needed me most, especially Nic, and I've never forgiven myself for it. She succeeded here before I met you so I didn't tell you about her because at the time you came into my life, Nic wasn't part of it. I know that sounds terrible but it's true. I mean, she all but told me about two years ago that she didn't need me or want me in her life so I kept her out of mine. We never had the relationship you have with Sadie."

"I wouldn't have faulted you for not having a great relationship with her," Jude assured him. "But I would've liked to have known she existed."

"You're right," he agreed. "And I'm so sorry I never told you. I'd say I was just protecting you from the Tom I once was but I know that doesn't make up for it. Not telling you about Nic was just really poor judgment on my part."

"No shit," Jude mumbled.

After a long silence, Tommy sighed. "So what now? I go back to Toronto, you stay here, and that's it for us?"

"I don't know," she replied softly. "I'm still really upset about all of this but there's nothing more you can say tonight that will change that. I think you should go home and I'll work it out on my own. When I'm ready to talk again, I'll call."

"Right," he nodded, standing up. "I really am completely in love with you, Jude. And I'll wait until forever if I have to." He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before turning and walking away.

"Goodbye, Tommy," she whispered.


	12. Chapter 11

**Last chapter. It's short. There will be an epilogue to wrap up loose ends before my _Instant Star _fanfic days are officially behind me. Let me know what you'd like to see in the epilogue and I'll try to tie it in somehow. For everyone who's been reading all along, you're so wonderful and I truly, truly appreciate all the support for the last four years. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

"I wish you weren't going so soon," Jude grumbled Sunday afternoon as she stood outside her apartment building with her friends and Sadie. "I'm gonna need people here more than ever now that things are a bit tense between me and Nic."

Sadie frowned and hugged her sister tightly. "I'm sorry, Jude. Do you think the two of you will work things out?"

"Yeah, probably," Jude confirmed. "Like I told them, I'm more upset I never knew she existed than I am that they lied. And I know she feels really bad. She left a really nice voicemail after the party last night so I think I'll try to clear it all up with her tomorrow."

Jamie took his turn to hug her. "And Quincy?"

"Don't," Jude warned, shaking her head. "He and I are not speaking and I'm not sure when we will again."

"Red, London is awesome," Wally stated as he and Kyle pulled her in for a group hug. "We'll come back as soon as Jamie and Zepp give Spied time off."

Karma rolled her eyes. "Have a nice life, Jude."

"Thanks," Jude scoffed, looking at Spiederman. "Oh, Scarecrow. I think I'm going to miss you most of all."

"I love you, dude," he whispered as they hugged. "And I've decided you're right; I'm filing for divorce when we get home. Karma and I talked about it last night and it's what's best."

She eyed him. "And Nic?"

"What about her?" he shrugged. "It was a mild crush for a few days. I'll forget all about it."

Jude heard the doubt in his voice but said nothing as two taxis pulled up to the curb to take them to the airport. "Have a safe flight, guys. Thanks for coming."

"If you need anything, we're just a plane ride away," Sadie reminded her as the driver loaded her bags. "Love you, Jude."

"Love you, too, Sades," Jude smiled. "I'll talk to you soon."

Once they were all gone, Jude sighed and made her way back into her building, ready to spend the day by herself, winding down for the intense week.

* * *

"Good luck with her tomorrow," Tommy said to Nic across town as he and Kwest prepared to leave, as well. "I really am sorry for making you keep this secret from her."

"I know," Nic nodded. "I think we'll figure it out. It'll be really fucking uncomfortable working together if we don't."

Kwest shivered. "I won't miss the dreariness of London, that's for sure."

"I like it," Nic declared. "I hate too much sunlight and the rain keeps people walking around from dawdling too much on sidewalks."

Tommy loaded the last of their things into the cab and looked at his sister. "You gonna be okay?"

"I've been on my own since I was seventeen," she reminded him. "I'm gonna be more than okay."

"What about your uhh, whatever it was with Spiederman?" Kwest asked. "Don't stand there and deny that you like him."

Nic frowned. "I'm not talking about Spiederman."

Tommy hugged her. "I'm not going to bug you about her anymore. All of you who have been telling me to stop breathing down her neck are right."

"Good," Nic nodded, hugging Kwest. "Keep an eye on him for me; don't let him self-destruct over this."

"I won't," Kwest assured her. "Be good, DuTois."

"Bye," she said once more as they got into their car.

Tommy looked at her out the window as they pulled away from the hotel. "You think she really likes Vin Spiederman?"

"There are few things I truly know about Nic but I can tell," Kwest confirmed. "She really likes him."

Tommy sighed. "Poor Nic."

* * *

On Monday morning, Jude made her way into Nic's usual studio at Piccadilly and found her producer seated at the soundboard, sipping coffee and messing with the controls.

"Good morning," Jude spoke up, removing her jacket.

"Hi," Nic yawned, handing over a cup from Starbucks. "I brought you this as a small peace offering."

"Thanks," Jude accepted. "Look, Nic, I don't want things to be weird for us. I mean, we're going to be working together for at least one album, maybe more if it goes well, and I've done the whole hating-my-producer thing and it sucks. Going through that again would just be unnecessarily painful."

Nic smirked. "I agree. And again, I'm dreadfully sorry about lying or keeping the secret or whatever. It was a total lapse in judgment on my part."

"It's fine now," Jude stated. "Tom and I will have things to work through but you and I can move on." She sat down. "Spiederman is filing for divorce today."

"Yeah?" Nic mused. "Good for him. He doesn't need the dead weight."

Jude nudged her. "You should call him or something. I know he likes you."

"Can we not?" Nic requested. "The thing with Spiederman was intriguing for both us but for him, I was something completely different from his shrewish wife and I liked the thrill of knowing he was unavailable because I saw it as a challenge. That's all."

"If you say so," Jude murmured. "Well, if we're done talking about my friends and your family, shall we make a kick ass album?"

Nic smiled. "I am capable of nothing less."


	13. Epilogue

**So, this is it. The end of an era for me. I actually think I've said that before, when I finished "Heart of the Matter" but now it's really true. I don't have another _Instant Star_ story in me. It's sad but with nothing to inspire me, I got nothing. I've had a lot of fun writing these stories over the years, trying to capture who I think the characters are while creating a few of my own, particularly Nic. I feel like she's a real part of their world, even though I know she isn't. If you've stuck with me through all this, I'm really grateful for you because you're the reason I still write on this site, just not for IS. I really hope you're okay with how I ended it. I probably should've left it with Jude and Tommy because they're the heart of _Instant Star_ but I really wanted to go out on a scene with Spiederman and Nic. You're more than welcome to think I'm crazy for that. Anyways, thanks again for everything and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I've never owned anything _Instant Star_ related but Nic Quincy will always be mine.**

* * *

_Six Months Later…_

"So, are you ready?" Nic asked as she and Jude wrapped up their last session before Jude's album release. "Your first album with Piccadilly is just two days away from its debut."

Jude sighed. "I think it's the best music I've made yet so yeah, I'm really excited. And I'm excited for my sister and friends to come for the party."

"Is Tommy coming?" Nic wondered. "I didn't invite him because it's your party and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I extended an invitation," Jude confirmed. "We've been emailing back and forth lately so I think it will be all right. I do miss him and I know you two have gotten closer over all the early drama so I thought he should be here to celebrate you. This is big for you, too."

Nic shrugged. "I produce lots of albums though; you don't record nearly as many."

"Still," Jude stated, shoving her journal into her bag, "you deserve a lot of credit. Tommy always took it."

"Of course he did," Nic smirked. "His ego rivals only that of Ryan Seacrest."

The girls made their way into the lobby to the sound of applause and cheering. Liza made her way through the crowd of employees, carrying a cake to celebrate the completion of Jude's first album with her label.

"Well done, ladies," Liza beamed proudly. "Your best yet, Jude."

"I think so," Jude agreed. "Couldn't have done it without my fearless producer."

"Oh, stop," Nic rolled her eyes. "Liza, is this little party going to last long? I'm meeting Sam in half an hour."

Jude looked up at mention of Nic's potential new boyfriend. "You're still seeing him? I thought you said he was a little dull?"

"Well, most librarians are a little on the introverted side but he's nice and we get along well," Nic muttered.

"You realize you could've just described your second cousin, right?" Jude asked.

Nic eyed her. "Jude, don't. I haven't spoken to Spiederman in several months and we're leaving it at that."

"All right," Jude nodded.

When the small celebration ended, Jude left the studio and walked home to her apartment. After six months in London, she was finally well-acclimated to the city and found that she'd fallen in love with it. The music scene was incredible and she'd met some amazing people.

"Afternoon, Miss Harrison," George, one of the building's doormen, greeted her pleasantly. "You have a visitor waiting for you in the lobby."

"Thanks," Jude said, making her way inside. She smiled at the sight of her guest. "Well, well, well, Scarecrow is back."

Spiederman stood up from the couch and walked over to hug her. "I know I'm a couple days early but Toronto is killing me right now. I feel like I run into Karma constantly, we're not really making good progress at NBR, and I'm just bored. I figured a little time in London with my favorite pal might cheer me up."

"I'm happy you're here," she said, leading him towards the elevator. "God, Spied, I can't wait for you to hear the album. I don't know if it's the change of scenery or the new direction of my life or working with Nic but I'm so proud of it." She saw his expression change at mention of Nic. "I shouldn't tell you this but she's seeing this guy—Sam—and he's a librarian and wouldn't know the meaning of 'fun' if it jumped out of the dictionary and smacked him in the face. I think she's trying to fill some void you left."

"Jude," Spiederman interrupted. "It was like, five days. What could I have possibly meant to her?"

"More than I think you know," she replied as they reached her apartment. "But we won't worry about that now. How do you feel about going to see Mumford & Sons tonight? Nic's producing their debut album and I'm really into what I've been hearing. I think you'll like them, too."

"Is she going to be there?" he wondered. "I'm not really ready to see her."

She patted his shoulder. "I think you should see her before the party. I don't want it to be awkward for either of you."

"All right," he agreed. "I'll go tonight."

At eight o'clock, Nic was seated at a small table near the stage at Gordon's, a popular local bar, waiting for Jude to show up before the Mumford & Sons went on. She'd called the musician twice but it had gone to voicemail both times.

"Hey, sorry we're late," Jude breathed, breezing in behind her.

Nic looked up from her cell phone to see Jude and Spiederman settling into seats across from her. "Uh, hi."

"Hi," Spiederman murmured. "Sorry for crashing. Jude said it was okay."

"Its fine," Nic said quickly. "I think you'll really like them."

When the band went on, Nic watched intently but she could feel Spiederman look at her every so often. She really wished she'd have brought Sam but he wasn't into Mumford's genre of music so he'd opted out.

"This is our last song of the night," Marcus Mumford murmured into his microphone towards the end of their set. "It's called 'Sigh No More' and we're going to dedicate it to our producer, Nic, for being so amazing as we record our first studio album."

Nic winked at him as the band started the song. It was one of her favorites they'd written, apart from one called 'White Blank Page' but they were still perfecting that one.

"So amazing," Jude gushed when the show ended and Nic met her and Spiederman outside after chatting briefly with the band. "I can't believe they weren't signed before."

"Are they with Piccadilly?" Spiederman wondered.

"No," Nic denied. "They're with Island Records but I had contacts there so they're letting me produce. I really enjoy working with them."

Spiederman grinned half-heartedly. "That's great."

Jude checked the time on her phone. "I know you want to go out and celebrate a little with the band but I'm dead tired so I think I'm gonna head on home. Spied, you should go and meet the guys."

"Uhh, I don't know," Spiederman muttered. "Nic might just want to hang out with them."

"No, come," Nic offered. "It'll be fun."

He sighed. "All right."

After bidding goodnight to Jude, Nic and Spiederman headed down the sidewalk towards James Place, a local pub the Mumford boys frequented.

"It's nice to see you," Nic said quietly as they walked. "How's NBR?"

"Stale," he answered. "Kwest just started working with us but it's just not going anywhere. As much as I really hate Darius Mills, I've been wondering if I should beg for my contract back there."

Nic shook her head. "Don't. Have you ever wondered if it's maybe being in Toronto? Jude's last G-Major album was pretty mediocre but what she's done here is incredible. And I'm really not saying that because I produced it. I just think it's the change of scenery. Personally, I think all artists should record in different places because if you don't, you get a lot of sameness."

"Yeah," he breathed. "I've thought about moving to New York but I can't ask Wally and Kyle to pack up their lives."

"Do you need them with you?" she wondered.

"Well, I could function without them but there are like, eight million people in New York City and I don't know any of them," he reasoned. "It would be nice to have familiar faces."

She shrugged. "Maybe it would be good to do it on your own."

"I don't want to just give up on NBR though," Spiederman stated. "I feel like Jamie and Zeppelin have put a lot into working with me and I don't want to quit now."

"Look, it's really noble of you to want to remain loyal to them but whose career is more important—yours or theirs?" she asked.

He stopped walking and sat down on a wooden bench. "Mine is. But if I do leave NBR and go to New York, Jamie doesn't have contacts there. What's to say I'd even get a contract?"

"You just have to have faith in your talent," Nic answered, sitting down next to him. "And if you really want to make it to New York, Liza knows people there."

"It's not a decision I'm going to make right now," he declared.

"Right," she breathed. "Have you uhh, seen or spoken to Karma at all since the divorce?"

Spiederman rolled his eyes. "Too often, I think. I feel like everywhere I go, she's there. And I don't necessarily think she does it on purpose but there are certainly times it seems calculated."

"Do you think she misses you?" she wanted to know.

"Maybe," he mused.

"I would," she whispered. "I would miss you, Spiederman. Hell, it's been six months and I do miss you."

He turned to her. "Nic, I'm divorced now. Why can't we try to work things out?"

"Because I'm seeing somebody," she responded, knowing it was a weak argument. "And because you _are_ still in Toronto and I can't leave London."

"But don't you think it means something if we still miss each other six months later and after only knowing each other for a week?" he wondered aloud. "It has to, right?"

Nic stood up. "Spied, we can't do this. I don't want to ruin the next couple of days for Jude because you and I aren't agreeing. Let's just go meet the band and drop this."

"I think I'm gonna head back to Jude's," he decided. "I'll just see you at the party."

By the time Saturday rolled around, the rest of the Toronto crew—Sadie, Kwest, Jamie, Wally, and Kyle—had arrived in London and they were ready to celebrate. Zeppelin had to stay behind to deal with potential investors and Karma hadn't been invited. Only Tommy was absent and it surprised Jude at how bothered she was by that.

"He'll be here," Sadie assured her as she and Jude got ready in Jude's bathroom. "He was in a meeting with Darius all yesterday but he swore he'd be here."

"A meeting with Darius?" Jude repeated. "About what?"

Sadie shrugged. "No idea. I just know that he went in at about noon and those doors were still closed when I left at four."

"Four hours?" Jude cried. "They met for four hours? That can't be good."

"I guess we'll find out," Sadie sighed.

Jude eyed her sister's reflection. "So, how are things with Kwest?"

"Good," Sadie smiled. "We're still taking it sort of slow but we're rebuilding and I'm happy."

"I'm happy for you, Sades," Jude told her. "I always liked you best with him."

"You just want to make sure I don't make a play for Tommy," Sadie smirked. "I know you two email a lot."

"We're just talking," Jude murmured, applying her eyeliner. "I just got so tired of being mad at him and I guess I'm not exactly ready to let him go from my life."

"Just be cautious," Sadie advised. "That's all I'll say."

Wally pounded on the door. "Are you two ready yet? The party started twenty minutes ago and while I know it's cool to be fashionably late, you're the guest of honor, dude."

Jude pulled back the door and let Sadie out ahead of her. "We're ready."

Sadie appraised the five boys. "Kwest is good, as is Jamie and even Wally but you two," she went on, pointing back and forth from Kyle to Spiederman, "should really do something about your hair and your surliness."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Kyle asked, walking to the mirror next to the front door. "It's clean."

"It looks like you slept on it and then rode a roller coaster," Sadie scoffed. "Find some gel. And Spiederman, what's with the doom and gloom? We're going to Jude's first release party for Piccadilly. This album is going to catapult her to international superstardom."

"I know," he nodded. "I'm excited."

Jamie made a face. "If that's you excited, I'd sure hate to see you depressed."

Jude knew Spiederman was still upset about his failed encounter with Nic but she didn't say anything. "Let's just go. I'm sure he'll perk up when he sees the food."

Nic stood in the corner of the Piccadilly lobby with Leo, watching Liza work the room like a pro, preparing everyone for Jude's big debut with her label.

"Feeling nostalgic?" she smirked, nudging Leo. "Your first party here was like, ten times bigger than this."

"Yes, but I'd come from Sony and already had a major fan base," he reminded her. "There were a lot of people hoping I'd fail for jumping ship."

"But you didn't," she remembered. "_No Reservations _is still your highest-grossing album to date and you won three Grammys from it."

"It won you one, too," he added. "I remember people being upset you beat Jay-Z for Producer of the Year."

Nic smiled smugly. "I earned that Grammy; Jay-Z even said so."

"Ladies and gentlemen, our guest of honor has finally arrived so please join me in welcoming Miss Jude Harrison!" Liza called out as Wally and Kyle pulled back the double doors from the foyer to let Jude into the room.

Jude smiled as she walked into Piccadilly to thunderous applause, most of it coming from Leo, whom she'd gotten really close to in the last several months. "I just want to thank everyone so much for coming out tonight. I really think I've made my best music yet here at Piccadilly so I hope you enjoy it."

"Where is your brother?" Kwest asked Nic. "I haven't heard from him since his meeting with Darius yesterday."

"Thomas and I aren't speaking right now," Nic grumbled.

Kwest looked at her. "Uh-oh. What happened this time?"

"He knows exactly what he did and I'm not fond of it," she snapped. "At all."

"Yikes," Kwest breathed. "Now I'm really anxious for him to show up."

Nic fumed. "If it weren't for the fact that I know Jude really wants to see him—whether she actually admits that or not—I would say I wish he'd never show up at all."

"Jude, I've not heard a single negative thing about your album tonight," Liza told her later in the night. "Peter Travers from _Rolling Stone_ can't stop gushing and he usually never bats an eyelash when he hears a new album. This is going to be huge."

"I'm so glad," Jude beamed. "I'm so appreciative of all this, Liza. You really have no idea."

"Oh, sweetie," Liza smiled, giving her a hug. "I knew you had it in you. I just needed to get you away from the toxicity of Darius Mills. He's too concerned with the money-making that he lets the creativity fall to the wayside. I was actually looking into saving another of his former artists this afternoon."

"Who?" Jude wondered curiously. "Please don't say Karma."

Liza chuckled. "God, no. One diva is enough for me and Leo fills that space quite nicely. I'm actually interested in your friend Spiederman. He's certainly talented."

"Really?" Jude asked, looking across the room to where Spiederman was dancing with Sadie. "You know, I think it would be really good for him."

"But he won't work with Nic," Liza went on. "I don't think that would be a successful partnership."

Jude smirked. "That's probably wise. Would he work with Henry?"

"Maybe," Liza shrugged noncommittally.

Jude looked away from Spiederman and Sadie to let her gaze land on the man who'd just walked through the doors. "Liza, I need to go say hi to him."

Liza looked over and waved at Tommy. "Go ahead."

"Hey," Tommy greeted Jude warmly. "From what I've heard in the thirty seconds I've been in here, it's incredible, Jude." He leaned towards her. "Just don't tell Nic I said so."

"I'm glad you came," Jude admitted, pulling him in for a hug. "Sadie said you were a meeting with Darius all day yesterday and I know that can be taxing."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about it," he murmured. "Do you think we could sneak away to a studio or Liza's office or something?"

Jude looked back at the party momentarily. "Um, sure. We'll go to studio three; it's Nic's workspace."

"Well, it certainly has my sister's flair," Tommy joked when he walked into the studio. There were Diet Mountain Dew cans everywhere and various music magazines on the floor. "Liza lets her keep it this way?"

"Liza is very lax about such things," Jude nodded, settling into one of the chairs at the soundboard. "So, what's up?"

"I got out of my contract with G-Major a little early," he reported, sitting down next to her. "That's why I was with Darius all day—we were negotiating the terms."

"Tommy, that's great!" Jude cried. "The only person left with Darius now is Sadie but I'm sure Kwest will talk her away from him soon enough."

"There's a little more," he went on, "but I'm not making any decisions yet."

Jude stared at him nervously. "What's going on, Tommy?"

"Liza called me this week with an offer," he said slowly, letting his words sink in. "She's interested in stealing Vin away from NBR to propel his career and she thinks I could really help him do that."

"Oh," she breathed. "So you would come to London and work at Piccadilly?"

"Not if you don't want me to," he told her sincerely. "She knows it might make you uncomfortable so she said we should talk before we do anything."

She scoffed lightly. "So no pressure then, right? On one hand, it would really be great for Spied to have a big label behind him with a really great producer. But on the other, you and I have been repairing our relationship for the last few months and I'm nervous about what it would mean if you move here."

"I know," he nodded. "That's why I'm leaving it up to you. She's going to make an offer to Spiederman regardless of whether or not I'll end up being his producer so don't think that you'll be ruining his shot by telling me to turn down the job."

"The thing is, I know this could be a great opportunity for you, too," she admitted quietly. "It's a huge label and I think it would be good for Nic to have you here."

Tommy chuckled. "She doesn't see it that way. When I mentioned the offer to my sister this morning, she didn't exactly start planning a party over it. Even though she's freelance and works where she wants, Nic's home base in London is Piccadilly and she doesn't really want me here."

"Oh, she's just being territorial," Jude reasoned. "I'm sure she'd get used to it if it were to happen."

"What about you?" he wanted to know. "Is it something you could get used to?"

"Can I think about it?" she requested. "I don't want to make any quick decisions that we might regret."

"Sure," he agreed, standing up. "I should probably get you back out there anyways; it is your party after all."

In the lobby, Nic was chatting with Liza and Gavin Short of _Spin_ when someone reached for her hand. She turned and found Sam, her latest fling, smiling at her.

"Hi," she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you came."

"Well, I had to duck out on the library early but you said this is a big night for you so I thought I should be here," he shrugged. "It's a nice party but I didn't see Jude anywhere."

"She disappeared a bit ago with my brother," Nic mumbled. "They have a lot to discuss. In the meantime, let me introduce you. Sam Fowler, this is Piccadilly's president, Liza Peterson, and a music journalist for _Spin_ magazine, Gavin Short."

Sam shook their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Liza nodded but noticed the distance between the couple in front of her. "You, as well. I don't mean to be rude but do you mind if I steal Nicola away? It'll only be for a moment." She grabbed Nic's hand and pulled her to a corner. "I wasn't aware you were this serious with him."

"I'm not really," Nic denied. "I just didn't want to be alone here tonight."

"I know now I probably should've mentioned this to you sooner but I'm making an offer to Spiederman tomorrow," Liza explained. "He's the reason I'd like to bring Tom on here; I think they could make great music together, much like you and Jude."

Nic was momentarily quiet. "So Spiederman will be coming here to London?"

"Well, if he accepts, yes," Liza confirmed. "I know the two of you had or have some strange relationship but you can't deny that Piccadilly could really help him."

"No, it could," Nic agreed. "I think its great news for him. I just don't know how I feel about it on a personal level." She sighed. "He wants to try being in a relationship now that he's divorced and I've said no but if he's here, what would hold me back?"

"Sam?" Liza guessed.

Nic smirked. "Sam's nice but he's not Spiederman; I've just been fooling myself with that one."

"So then be with him," Liza shrugged. "You won't be his producer because I know you're busy with Mumford and Leo right now so it won't be a conflict of interest."

"That never stopped Jude and Tommy," Nic interrupted. "I think maybe I should sleep on it and wait to see what he decides before I make any decisions."

Liza walked away to find some of her investors and Nic spun to find Sam standing behind her, holding drinks for them.

"So he's coming here?" he stated. "The Spiederman guy you've been so hung up on since we met?"

"He might," Nic whispered. "I didn't know until just now."

"And if he does, you'll be with him?" Sam went on.

Nic frowned, knowing it was better to be honest now than hurt him later. "I think I'd like to at least try."

Sam handed her the drinks. "Then I'll make it easy for you. Goodbye, Nic." He turned and headed for the door but not before stopping in front of Spiederman, whom he recognized from magazines that filtered into the library. "You win."

Spiederman stared in shock as the complete stranger stormed out the front door. He looked back in the direction he'd come from and found Nic standing alone with two champagne glasses in her hand.

"That must be the boyfriend," he realized. "What do you think that was about?"

"No idea," Wally shook his head. "Maybe you should go talk to her."

With a deep breath, Spiederman crossed the room and stood with Nic. "So I think your boyfriend just admitted defeat but the thing is, I wasn't aware he and I were competing."

"It's complicated," she breathed. "It's not something we should really even discuss until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" he repeated. "I'm going back to Toronto tomorrow night."

"Please," she begged. "Just call me tomorrow." She set the glasses on a table and hurried away from him.

The party ended just after one in the morning and Jude found herself walking home with Spiederman.

"It's a rad album, dude," he told her. "Definitely your best work yet and you didn't even have SME as your band."

"Well, the chemistry isn't quite the same but they're cool guys," she grinned. "Did you have fun?"

He considered this question. "It was definitely interesting. What about you?"

"About the same," she replied. "Tommy dropped a bomb and I'm not sure how I feel about it."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Liza offered him a job here," she reported. "He'd be working with one of her new artists and I know it would be a really dynamic partnership but I'm not sure I'm ready for him to be back in my life so permanently yet."

"Dude," Spiederman deadpanned. "You love the guy. I know you've had ups-and-downs over the years but you can't deny that. And honestly, even though he's got a perpetual stick up his ass, he's good for you. And I think you two being together over here would work out much better than when you were back home."

Jude desperately wanted to tell Spiederman the surprise but she'd promised to let Liza make the offer. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"I met Nic's boyfriend tonight," he said after a long silence. "Sort of. He stormed by on his way to the door, told me I won, and left. When I asked her what he was talking about, she just asked that I call her tomorrow before I leave. You know anything about that?"

"No," Jude lied. "I mean, I don't think Sam was a good match for Nic but I don't know why he'd say that to you."

"So I should call her?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered quickly. "She wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important."

Spiederman shoved his hands into his pockets. "If you say so."

Nic was sitting in studio three early Sunday morning when she saw Jude, Spiederman, and Tommy make their way into the lobby. Liza emerged from her office to usher Spiederman and Tommy in so Jude excused herself and joined Nic.

"So, what's the verdict?" Nic wondered. "Will my brother be joining our illustrious roster of producers here?"

"I told him to make the decision," Jude declared. "It's a great opportunity for both of them so I won't hold him back. Liza is right; Tommy and Spied could work really well together if they want to."

Nic yawned. "And Spiederman? Do you think he'll take the offer?"

"Yeah," Jude nodded, spinning around in her seat. "He's miserable in Toronto right now so I think he'll take the change in scenery. He'll miss Wally and Kyle but I think separating the three of them—as much as it pains me to say this—will be good for them for a little while. I'm sure they'll end up here at some point anyways."

"So, assuming Thomas takes the job, are you ready for that?" Nic wanted to know. "Six months isn't a very long time to be apart."

"Yes, it is," Jude whispered. "I miss him. I mean, I know I made a great album without him but I just feel better with him in my life. I don't need him to be my producer anymore but I need him next to me for it all."

"Wow," Nic mused. "That's very grown-up for a nineteen-year-old."

Jude chuckled. "You can't help who you fall in love with or when it happens, right?"

"Right," Nic breathed, looking back at Liza's office doors. "I broke up with Sam last night. Or rather, he dumped me when I admitted that if Spiederman comes here, I want to see what happens."

"I know," Jude nodded. "Spied said you wanted him to call you today after his meeting with Liza and I figured it would be about that, especially after what Sam said to him when he left last night."

Nic was quiet. "I just figure we owe it to ourselves to see if the feelings we've been fighting for six months are worth anything."

"They will be," Jude assured her. "I can tell."

"Are Jamie and Zeppelin going to be mad?" Nic asked.

"Well, I think Liza is making them a _very _lucrative offer so I doubt it," Jude laughed. "As much as Jamie likes working with Spied, I think he'd prefer to find and develop brand new artists."

Twenty minutes later, Nic finished what she was working on and stood up. "I have to go meet Marcus and the boys about finishing 'White Blank Page' today so I need to get going." She packed up her bag and turned back to Jude when she got to the studio door. "I hope they both make the right decision."

Another hour passed before Liza's office doors opened. Spiederman walked out first, reading over the papers in his hands while Tommy and Liza shook hands. Jude hurried out to meet them.

"So?" she said to Spiederman. "Are we label-mates again?"

He held up his newly-signed contract proudly. "We are."

"Yay!" she cheered, hugging him tightly. "I'm so excited for you to be here, Spied."

"Me, too," he agreed, looking around. "I already like this place way better than G."

Liza cleared her throat. "Spiederman, why don't I give you a tour?"

Once they were gone, Jude looked up at Tommy. "What about you?"

"Well, I figure if anyone is going to push Vin to make the best possible music, it'll be me," Tommy shrugged. "But I promise I'm not coming here to make you uncomfortable."

Jude threw herself into his arms and held on around his waist. "I'm glad you're coming here. I thought I needed space and time away but six months is too long. I miss you, Tommy."

He kissed the top of her head. "I miss you, too."

"I think it'll be good for us if you're not my producer and we don't have any of the drama from Toronto," she went on as they pulled apart. "We can just work on us."

"So there's going to be an 'us' again?" he smirked.

Her face fell. "Don't you want there to be?"

"More than anything," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her softly.

After a long day with Mumford & Sons, Nic made her way home to her luxury apartment building in Notting Hill and found Spiederman sitting on a bench outside. "Hi."

"Hey," he said, standing up in front of her. "I take it you knew Liza was making an offer?"

"I did," she confirmed, "but not until last night."

"Well, I took it," he told her. "And I'll be working with your brother."

Nic bit her lip. "That's good, Spied; Tommy can really help you."

"That's not what I care about right now though," he spoke up. "You said to call you today but I thought coming over in person was a better idea. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, you're going to be here now," she mumbled. "And Sam overheard me telling Liza that I was just fooling myself into thinking I could be in a relationship with anyone else so he bailed last night."

Spiederman considered her words. "So you want to see what happens with us?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I think we owe it to ourselves."

"I don't know," he admitted. "I mean, I know that I like you but you get so weird about it."

Nic looked down at her feet. "I've been burned before and I have trust issues; you can blame your new producer for that one. I have to be cautious about certain things and you were married when we met."

"But I'm not anymore," he reminded her. "If anything, my feelings for you helped me realize I wasn't in love with Karma."

She sighed. "So what do you want then, Spiederman? I'm standing here, telling you I want to be with you, and you're just staring at me."

"I'm making sure it's real," he explained.

"It's real," she interrupted, walking towards him tentatively.

He took her into his arms and kissed her. "Good."

"I've waited a long time for that," she smiled, pressing her forehead to his. "And you what? Totally worth it."

"Duh," he smirked, taking her hand to lead her inside her building.


End file.
